Redemption is a butterfly
by Princess Thil Galel
Summary: Shockwave was a prisoner of the Autobots after the battle on Earth, but a random act of kindness from a mysterious femme changes his entire outlook. But who is she and what is her connection to Ultra Magnus and the death of his son? ShockwavexOC TFA fic.
1. A random act of kindness

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

Please enjoy

R&R!

A random act of kindness

** I had a dream about this and it just stuck with me so well I decided to write it all down. This first chapter will be short because it takes part slightly before the story itself but it is important!**

Shockwave stood huntched over, his hands and head trapped in the metal grip of the pillory that stood off to the side Iacon's town square. He'd stood there for days now, his joints groaning in protest of his immobile position and his empty tank demanded sustenance. Many passed him by with little more than a glare, while others threw things in hopes of hitting the defenseless Decepticon. It had gone on for a short time every day, but this day was the day things changed.

Instead of the normal group of younglings throwing empty cans and broken pieces plastic that would be shooed away after a while by his constant gaurd, three young adult mechs cast their shadows over his still form carrying weapons. Menacing grins donned their faceplates as they moved closer, but Shockwave's own remained emotionless. He had no reason to worry about anything, his ever present gaurds weren't allowed to let him come to bodily harm. A hand roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his head up at an extremely uncomfortable angle to meet one mech's cold, smirking blue optics "Well, well, well," he said "Now what do we have here boys?"

"Looks like some Decepticon filth Sureshot," said another before turning the third, who was sipping a cube of energon "What do you think Gridlaunch?"

"Seems like it to me."

Shockwave cast a glance at the gaurd as he waited for them to send the lunatics on their way, but to his horror they both turned their backs. He managed to maintain his composer even while his prossesor raced, they were going to leave him to whatever fate these three had in store for him and he was at their complete mercy. By the way the mech holding his chin was branishing the sword in his free hand they would most likely kill him.

The mech, Sureshot he guessed, released him and took a step back, the one called Gridlaunch tossed the remainder of his energon and Shockwave flinch as it splashed into his optic, successfully blinding him. He managed to blink it away just enough to see a blurr and the gleam of steel. His line of sight was suddenly blocked, a clash of metal on metal and a spray of pinkish-purple energon filled the air.

Stars.

The night sky filled his view as the blurr faded. He blinked, staring straight ahead in confusion. How in Cybertron was he suddenly looking at the stars in the middle of a city filled with bright lights, especially when he couldn't lift his head high enough to see the sky over the buildings? He was even more puzzled when the stars folded together, each glittering point meeting a twin before they all disappeared, and Shockwave found himself staring at the pale blue back of a femme.

"Gaurds, arrest them!" she yelled, the three mechs were gone in a sparkbeat with his blind-opticed protectors mere steps behind. As she turned to face him he realized the 'night sky' he'd seen were really tiny silvery spots on glittering dark midnight blue wings like that of the organic creature called a 'butterfly', he had never seen an Autobot with wings-save for the Jet Twins but they were very young while this femme looked only a few stellar cycles his junior-but it was her optics that truly stunned him. They glittered with a trance of every color he could ever hope to name.

But he didn't allow her to faze him, instead he glared fiercly at her "I did not ask to be saved!" he growled "Especially by an Autobot femme!" Her white faceplates didn't take on harsh lines nor did her rainbow optics fill with tears, she smiled softly as she took a rag from her subspace and wiped away the energon that was beginning to dry on his face "I know that," she said, her voice as soft as the gentle caress of a warm breeze "But no one deserves to be treated like this, Decepticon or not."

She tucked the rag away only to take out a bottle of joint lubricant "You say that, yet you don't know even _half_ the things I've done." he insisted as she coated the chaffing areas on his wrists and neck "Like how you killed Blurr?" she countered, his optic widened in surprise "Or how you offlined Intel director Highbrow to obtain your former position as the head of Cybertron Intelligence? I know that too, and more." The bottle disappeared just as quickly as the rag, _Who IS this femme?_ he thought "Then if you know so much about my past deeds then why save me?" he demanded "Why not just let them kill me, and be rid of one less Decepticon?"

The femme leaned closer, her lips curved into a soft smile "Because I believe in second chances, in redemption that is still in reach if you only choose to grasp it." she said, the movement of her fingers drew his optic to the ground before him and there lay a pool of fresh energon, but not from the cube the mech had tossed. His gaze fell to her hands, they were nearly cut in half and bleeding heavily. Her right hand was only still attached by the thicker plating in the back but her fingers hung limp, the left wasn't nearly as bad for she could use her fingers on that hand still.

"You...caught the blade with your bare hands?" he asked incredulously, he stared at her with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Was she insane? He was a Decepticon! She should hate him, wish the worst death possible on his head and then dance on his ashes-not nearly lose both her hands to protect him. _That's it,_ he thought _One of us MUST be crazy. The only question is, is it me or her?_

As he watched the femme dipped the tip of her finger in the energon and drew three letters.

A...R...K

"A Random act of Kindness, ARK." she stated "It can change everything, make the difference between life and death even. I believe in it, and I believe in you as well-that you'll make the right choice in the end."

With out another word she stood, turned on her heels, and left. Disappearing into the darkness, the last thing to vanish was those glittering wings upon her back, the silver spots winking out in the gloom of the shadows.

Shockwave stared into the night long after the mysterious femme was gone, her words echoing in his prossesor. His optic looked back to the letters painted with her energon, he scans the unique signature and stored it in his mermory banks. If he met this femme again he would have a few things to say.

The gaurds that had run after the mechs had sent replacements to watch him, as them approached he spoke "Gaurds, take me to Ultra Magnus." he demeanded "I must speak with him on an important matter."

"What's so important you need to see the Magnus Con?" sneered a gaurd, the other simply pulled out a pair of Stasis cuffs as he released Shockwave from the pillory's hold, he vented in relief as he straightened for the first time in days and turned the questioning gaurd.

"It is a matter of redemption, my friend."


	2. Excon

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

Please enjoy

R&R!

Ex-Con

**Alright, this is the REAL start of the story. It takes place a few years after the first chapter.**

_"Shockwave," the booming voice of Ultra Magnus brought silence to the __Autobot High Council members, he stood before the very leaders he'd once served under with his head held high and shoulders back "You have served out your sentence in the Stockade with excellent behavior and have even helped to quell Decepticon riles. You've also sustained injuries while rescuing and protecting an officer during a prison break you not only forewarn the gaurds about but didn't take part of-even though it would have gained you your freedom." Shockwave didn't meet the optics of the Council members around him, instead he stared blankly ahead with his arms clasped behind his back in perfect silence._

_ When the bot remain quiet Ultra Magnus continued "Several years ago you came to me with a request for a pardon after you were released, your words rang with truth that day and every day since then." he said, he paused briefly and softened his tone ever so slightly "You once served under us as a trusted friend, as our dear Longarm Prime, and I have decided to reinstate you as an Intelligence officer-as our Head of Cybertron Intelligence once more. But because of your past betrayal I am placing you under the watch of Team Optimus Prime..."_

"Shockwave?...Shockwave!"

Shockwave jumped awake with a start, he sat at his computer, the screen had long since gone into sleep mode. Blinking his optic to help clear the fog of recharge from his prossesor he turned to the source of the voice that had awoken him. "Oh, Sari, it's you." he said, his voice thick with fatigue "What did you want child?" The young techno-organic frowned worriedly up at the mech as he rubbed a hand down his face in a vain attempt to wake himself completely "Are you okay?" she asked in concern "You look horrible."

He grunted "That's what everyone love's to hear first thing in the morning." he said in dry sarcasm, stretching his arms above his head he extended the links until the palms of his hands rested flat on the ceiling and slowly drew them back to their normal size. Sari watched while folding her own arms "That's the problem," she said "It's not morning, it's afternoon."

"What?" Shockwave exclaimed, standing up so fast his chair clattered to the floor "Why did no one wake me sooner? I'll be late!" He bolted out of the room, in his hurry he had pressed a key on the keyboard and brought the computer out of sleep mode. Sari's curiosity got the better of her, her pale blue eyes skimmed over the screen with a puzzled frown. Two tabs were open side by side, one was an Autobot search engine, the other looked like some sort of journal entry with yesterday's star date written at the top.

Glancing over her shoulder Sari checked to make sure she was alone then clicked on the journal tab, what she saw opened up many questions about the Ex-Con. Each entry was like one of her own diary's but pinned to each date was a screen shot of a bot she'd never seen before and a small note. Tapping a large key with the toe of her boot she brought up the notes "_Spotted on Flightline Way 18:03pm, subject leaving Energon shop carrying three bags. No further sightings._" she read aloud "What is this? Some kind of sighting log?"

Touching another key she brought up the search engine, the same screen shots from the journal were entered into the visual search but when she clicked the find button the results came up as restricted access. Frowning in irritation Sari clicked on a full body picture of the subject, what she saw made her grin "Looks like someone is looking for his crush." she stifled a girlish giggle, but could help a quiet exclaim of giddy joy "Shockwave's got a girlfriend!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave raced down to the Launch pads as fast as his legs could carry him, he hated being late-it was just so unprofessional, and if he was anything it was a bot of profession. When the ship he'd been running to came into view he slowed his pace, standing by the launching computer was Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, and Ultra Magnus himself. The three were here to witness the experimental ship beginning it's maiden voyage to a distant star cluster at the edge of the Praxel galaxy, and it was Shockwave's job to set the coordinates and activate the launch sequence.

As he was about to step into their line of sight a hand suddenly clasped his shoulder, turning he glanced down at the owner and if he had been in his Longarm persona he would have smiled "Nice to see you, as always, Blurr." he greeted "I didn't think you'd be here, I thought you'd be running the track by now." The speedster grinned at the taller mech "And miss my best friend's big moment?" he replied "I think not! Besides, I can run circles any time but this is a once in a lifetime thing." Shockwave chuckled and gave the blue bot a friendly shove. He was forever greatful to the young mech, even after he had nearly killed him in order to silence him Blurr had forgiven him for his wrong-doings.

Blurr's body had been crushed, but his Spark had survived, and with the help of the residual Allspark energy Sari had retained from her key they had managed to save him. Of couse, he hadn't been so forgiving at first, in fact the young mech had been bitter and angry with the Ex-Con. Shockwave had expected as much, therefore it hadn't bothered him, he simply let the glares, shouts, and insults come and go with a blink. But then that all changed in one fell swoop, on that one day...

_He was sitting at his desk, writing a report on the computer when the door of his office slid open without his consent. Claw-like fingers pausing over the keys, Shockwave glanced up to see none other than Blurr, he watched as the blue bot walked uncharacteristically slow up to his desk. Shockwave folded his hands together as he waited for the speedster to reach him, when he did a look of aboslute seriousness graced his usually smiling faceplate. Blurr's hands slammed down on the desk, knowing the mech had something to get off his chestplate Shockwave remain completely silent, and after a short pause, Blurr spoke._

_ "I forgive you." he said. Shockwave blinked as Blurr's words stunned him "You forgive me?" he asked, his Spark beating slightly faster and he prayed to Primus he wasn't joking. Blurr nodded as he straightened "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you lately, you didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, Megatron would have scrapped you if I had blown your cover."_

_ "Yes, he would have and still might if he ever manages to get free-Primus forbid." he replied, "But you have every right to hate me Blurr, I almost crushed you to death, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I've lost all right to call you friend, and I can't help but wonder that if we had been on the same side all this time would we have still been friends?" Blurr shook his head with a knowing smile "While I was on Earth I learned quite a bit from the humans." he said " One of those things was words of wisdom, some in particular have been running through my prossesor 'When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future', it's a quote from a human named Bernard Meltzer, his words made me think of what's happened and I realize that even if you were a Decepticon before, you're an Autobot now. And you're still my best friend."_

_ Slowly, he held out his hand "So...friends, _**Shockwave Prime**_?" he smirked. Shockwave chuckled softly as he reached out and clasped hands with his long lost friend who was now found "Best friends, Blurr, best friends."_

...And ever since then the two had been like brothers. Laughing and joking when the speedster stopped by his office, sharing a drink of high-grade on their nights off, and Shockwave had even shared the secret of the femme who had saved him. Blurr had been surprised at first, then asked if he ever thought he'd see her again and if he did what would he do. With a laugh he replied with what Blurr now called his most famous quote, 'If I find her-no, _when_ I find her I shall drop to one knee with a word of thanks, and then I will sweep her off her feet and kiss her square on the mouth with three simple words. I love you." Then they laughed themselves silly, causing Shockwave to spill his energon and Blurr to fall out of his chair.

Pushing his thoughts of the past aside he turned back to the others and continued on his way with Blurr by his side. Ultra Magnus was the first to spot them "Ah, Shockwave Prime, Agent Blurr, nice of you to join us." he greeted "Care to begin the launch, Shockwave?" The two gave a salute before Shockwave stepped up to the computer while Blurr stood beside Optimus. Sentinel growled softly as Shockwave shifted into his Longarm persona in order to type faster, it was common knowledge that Sentinel still hated the Ex-Con like Cosmic Rust. He often insulted, or threatened him whenever he got the chance, but when Ultra Magnus was present he held his glossa.

After a few strokes across the keyboard Shockwave assumed his original form and turned to Ultra Magnus "Ready to launch on your command, sir." he announced.

"On my mark." he said "3, 2, 1-Launch!"

With the press of a single button the ship's engines burst to life and roared out of the hanger, the white mass filled the sky for a brief moment before disappearing into the stars. They watched the ship slowly vanish, the faint glow of the thrusters finally winked out of sight as Shockwave preformed a system's check "Engines at full power, thrusters at maximum speed, course is straight and steady." he announced, Ultra Magnus nodded "Very well, I shall speak with Perceptor about the details of the mission." he said "Optimus, come with me. We also have a few things to discuss."

Optimus nodded, as he turned to follow he looked back over his shoulder "I'll see you back at base, Shockwave." he said, smirking he added "Keep Bumblebee out of trouble, will ya'?" Shockwave gave a hearty laugh "You do realize this is Bumblebee we're talking about?" he called after him "The Elite Guard couldn't keep that bot out of trouble!"

The sound of tapping keys made Shockwave turn in confusion, Sentinel was bringing up the ship's information on the launch computer, frowning as he scrutinized the data. Blurr peeked over the dark blue mech's shoulder "Um, excuse me Commander," asked the speedster "But what are you doing?" Sentinel roughly elbowed the smaller mech in the chestplate "Will you stop venting down my neck motor-mouth!" he snapped. Shockwave caught hold of Blurr's shoulders as he stumbled back, coughing from the impact, his softer armour was slightly dented. Seeing his friend hurt in such a rude manner angered Shockwave, he glared at Sentinel's back "That was uncalled for Sentinel." he growled "You know as well as I that Blurr's plating is lighter, and therefore far more fragile, than your's and mine!"

Sentinel turned with a sneer "Then maybe he should toughen up," he remarked "He should have learned not to hang out with the mech who turned him into a brick and figured out how to actually defend himself instead of being a liability." Rage burned inside Shockwave, if there was one mech he couldn't stand, it was Sentinel and his big-chinned mouth. As he prepared to defend his friend something fluttered at the edge of his vision, before he could blink a femme came seemingly out of nowhere and latched onto Sentinel's arm.

Shockwave's optic widened in shock "It's...you." he whispered. Those multi-colored optics, that slender frame, those midnight blue wings with their silver spots. There what no doubt in his prossesor, this was his savior. And she was hanging on Sentinel's arm.

"Sentinel, I'm _really_ hungry!" she complained while tugging on his arm "Will you take me out for lunch? You made me promise to let you, and now I want you to." With a smug smile he cupped her chin, her white faceplate flinched slightly at the contact "Of course, anything for you my dear." he said, and offered her his arm as he turned to leave "Shall we?" She lightly wrapped her arm around his, but as they walked away she looked over her should with an apologentic expression 'I'm sorry' she mouthed and her frame leaned away from Sentinel's form as they turned a corner.

Blurr straightened as his cycles returned to normal, satisfied that he could stand again Shockwave released his hold on the smaller mech " Are you going to be alright, my friend?" he asked, the blue bot nodded as his hand traced over the dent on his chestplate "Yeah, he just caught me off guard, that's all." he replied "But what did you mean by that 'It's you' statement, was _that_ the femme?" Shockwave nodded, too stunned to speak further as the fact settled in. Blurr's jaw dropped open, the larger mech reached out and shut his mouth, causing the speedster to snap out of his daze "Do you realize just who she is?" he asked incredulously, when his friend shook his head he blurted out "She's Ultra Magnus's daughter!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus groaned inwardly, she had distracted Sentinel in order to save the other two from dealing with his egotistical mouth and superiority complex, but now she'd thrown herself to the monster and there was no way he'd let her talk herself out of their 'lunch date'. She pulled her hand free from the crook of his arm and stepped a pace to the side as they walked, he frowned at her "What's wrong?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice, she shook her head but didn't answer-she didn't feel like talking to him, so she simply wouldn't.

She knew that got on his nerves, he down right _hated_ it when she ignored a chance to converse with him, and that didn't really bother her. She couldn't really be mean or hurtful to him, or anyone for that matter, but she still didn't like being around Sentinel, he made her uneasy and she was only around him because he was her father's second in command. Ultra Magnus seemed to expect something from her when it came to his SIC, just what that was she didn't have the foggiest idea.

The sudden roar of engines caused them both to pause, Monarus's optics turned skyward and she smile when twin jets came into view. They shifted into a nose dive before transformering and landing rather gracefully, they snapped into a salute "Reporting in from patrol Sentinel Prime, sir!" they announced together. Monarus frowned, they were trembling as coolant dripped down their frames and the whirl of their cooling fan was clearly audible. Sentinel either didn't notice, or just didn't care "Well, what are you glitch-heads waiting for?" he yelled, causing the twins to flinch "Report already!"

Casting his brother a glance Jetstorm decided he'd deliver the report when he saw Jetfire looked exhausted "No Decepticons being sighted Sentinel Prime, sir." he said "All is being clear." Sentinel frown with a grunt and folded his arms "I don't trust those Cons to keep quiet this long, they're up to something." he said, mostly to himself," You two head back out for another patrol, four hours at the minimum!" The young mechs optics widened, another four hours? Even seasoned Elite Guard agents would find such a feat taxing, for two rookies like them they'd be lucky to make it back in one piece.

Jetfire hung his head in defeat, this brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Monarus's Spark went out to them, the poor things couldn't take _one_ four hour patrol-let alone two! The way Sentinel was pushing them he'd offline them at an early age, they were just young mechs after all, and being the tender Spark that she was Monarus decided to cut the youngsters some slack. Placing both hand on Sentinel's broad shoulder Monarus leaned against him "Sentinel, the poor things are barely on their feet, why don't you give them a break? I'm sure they'd appreciate it." she said softly, her fingers tracing circles on his armour as she batted her optics "Then you and I could still go get that lunch we were talking about, what do you say?"

"I say they need to get their lazy afts back on patrol," he said, Monarus stuck out her lower lip and looked up at the mech with big optics in a silent plea, he faultered at the look "But...I guess they've done enough for now. Alright, hit the wash racks you two!" Smiles stretched across their weary faceplates, returning the smile Monarus patted Sentinel's arm "I'll escort them to the wash, while you go get us something and I'll meet you back at Daddy's office." he didn't look too happy with the idea, but when Monarus gently wrapped her arms around the twins' shoulders he headed off without a word.

The moment he was out of sight the twins broke free of her arms and tackled the femme with a dual hug, she landed on her rear with laughing twins on her lap "Lady Monarus, you is being greatest femme in all of Cybertron!" exclaimed Jetfire "How is you always be getting Sentintel Prime to do that?" Sitting up she stroked her hands down their helms, smiling when their engines purred contently with affection, it was common knowledge that seekers were sensitive to the touch and these two were no exception. "A little femme magic," she said as they pulled her back to her feet, she slipped her fingers between their's as they started forward "Now, let's go get you two cooled off before you overheat."

Too tired to even be their normally playful selves they leaned their heads against the femme's upper arms as they walked, they soon arrived at the twin's room in the Elite Guard barracks, Monarus lead them inside to their wash rack and turned on the cool solvent. The liquid hit their hot frames with a hiss, the twins sighed in unison as they slumped to the floor, with a sympathetic smile Monarus tossed them each a cleaning rag and kissed their wet foreheads "You two get nice and clean and cool, then go take a stasis nap." she said "I'll come back this evening and we'll have a little fun, alright?"

They nodded "Yes Lady Monarus." they replied together. Patting their helms gently Monarus straightened and left them to relax. Now if only she could avoid going to meet Sentinel...


	3. Past and future

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

Please enjoy

R&R!

Past and future

** I'm thinking about making an AU TFA ProwlxOC fanfic, give me some feedback if you think I should. You're all so wonderful for reading!**

Jetstorm sank into the solvent up to his chin, his brother gave his foot a playful jerk, causing him to slip under the cool liquid for a brief moment before he came up sputtering and threw his cleaning rag in Jetfire's face. The orange twin laughed and scrubbed the soot and grime out of his brother's thrusters as the blue twin did the same to his own feet, the two always helped clean each other's thrusters on the soles of their feet since they would have trouble reaching everything by themselves. Jetfire paused in his scrubbing "Brother?" he asked, his tone sounded almost timid.

The blue twin moved his brother's foot to one side to look at the goggle-wearing mech "What is it Brother?" he inquired "What is being on your prossesor?"

"What do you think of Lady Monarus?" he asked "What does she be making you feel about her?" the blue mech went back to scrubbing as he pondered the question, what _did_ he think of her?

"Well, it is being like when we're together but is being different somehow." he said after a moment "It is like...It is hard to explain, but is like being warm and safe but free and...Well, I don't know what else." The orange twin nodded, he understood what his brother meant, it was something very hard to explain but pleasant none the less. Jetstorm exchanged his brother's cleaned foot for the dirty one "Why bringing this up Brother?" asked Jetstorm.

Jetfire vented softly "Lady Monarus has been spending much time with us since we be coming back from Earth." he replied "You think this is being like what having a sister is like?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave leaned back in his chair with a hand covering his optic, he vented "What am I going to do Blurr?" he asked before straightening and slamming his fists down in frustration "I'm the head of Cybertron Intelligence for Primus sake, and I didn't even _know_ Ultra Magnus had a daughter! Now I find that my savior and his sparkling are one in the same. What am I suppose to tell her now knowing what I know?"

Blurr simply sipped on his energon and waited for the mech to finish his rant. When he paused for a long drink, the speedster finally saw an opportunity to speak, "Well, to answer your first question: Ultra Magnus doesn't talk about his daughter in public to keep her safe, he talks about her less so, even with close friends, after his son was killed during a Decepticon attack. She was still in her first frame-and yes, before you even ask, I'll tell you what I know about his son too." he said, taking a quick drink he continued "His son, Protocast, was leading Monarus to a safe bunker and they ran straight into the Decepticons. Monarus was knocked into stasis just as help, in the form of Sentinel Prime, arrived, he defeated the Cons. But not before Protocast was offlined and his shell stolen, never to be recovered. The second one is up to you, but if I were you, I'd flat out tell her. You've got nothing to lose"

Finishing his drink, Shockwave came to his feet "I'm afraid I must turn in for the night, my friend." he said "Though I hate to drink and run, I do have things to do back at base and a report or two at the office." The blue mech waved him off and continued to drain his cube.

A short time later, back in his office Shockwave accessed the Autobot personel files and seached the name Monarus. When several firewalls blocked his progress, he simply hacked his way through until he found what he was looking for. An identification picture, personal status reports, rank, and history records. He let out a statisfied chuckle, copying the information Shockwave quickly transfered the data to his personal computer back at base and shut the system down. He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head, "Well, my little femme," he spoke quietly " It looks like I've finally found you."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus had just reached her father's office when Sentinel came around the corner, "Hello, my dear," he said, reaching into his subspace he held out an energon cube as if he were offering her precious gems "Your lunch, as requested. Shall we walk and dine?" Seeing no way around it, Monarus reluctently tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. He lead her down the hall with a goofy grin on his face, she rolled her optics knowing what that smile would lead to. "So, tell me," he said "What have you been up to, haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"I've been working on the routine for the memorial celebration," she said, then with a smile she added "And practicing with the JetTwins."

Sentinel spat the energon out of his mouth in surprise," What?" he coughed, wiping the pink-purple trail off his large chin "You mean to tell me that THOSE TWO glitch-heads are in your routine?" Monarus blinked up at him, as if to say '_Well, duh!_' and nodded while sipping her cube as Sentinel glared ahead. In all honesty, she hadn't meant to tell him about the Twins being part of her performance, knowing he'd react the way he was now. Her wings weren't meant for _real_ flying, she could only reach a height of sixty feet, reach speeds of fifty mph, and remain airborn for a little over half an hour. But the Twins, they could out fly even the best of Decepticons on a good day, and they were the only flying Autobots. Therefore, she'd asked them to be part of her routine-an aerial acrobatics display, with the Twins being her air support and dual partners in the mid-air, free fall, ballet in the sky. It would be the dance of a lifetime.

"I don't want them in the act." he said suddenly, turning his stern gaze on her Sentinel forced her to stop and face him, "Cut them out of your routine, or I will. I don't trust those Decepticon-coded, slagging, malfunctional, fly-bots and I certainly don't trust them around you up in the air where no one else can reach you if, and when, something goes wrong."

Monarus stared silently into his optics for a long moment before turning and walking away "I'm sorry Sentinel, but I won't." she said "The Twins are my friends, I'd even go as far as to call them family, and I trust them with my very life, I can't toss them aside just because you say so. When you say 'jump' I'm not going to ask 'how high'."

A hand shot out and snatched up on her upper arm, hard. A soft _crack_ could be heard by keen audios, but went unnoticed by Sentinel as he wrenched Monarus's arm and kept a tight grip on her even as she struggled to get free of the crushing force. "You _will_ do as I say, I am the SIC of the Elite Guard and the next Magnus after your father." he hissed, his hand gave a sharp twist, causing Monarus to yelp in pain "Cut them from the routine!"

Tears of pain and fear rolled down her white faceplate "Se-Sentinel!" she gasped "My arm-You're hurting me!" His scowl turned to a look of shock, he released her like she'd become hot iron and stumbled back, panic and fear painted his features. Monarus nursed her throbbing arm and shoulder as she fought back more tears, she turned her leaking optics on Sentinel with a look that spoke the unasked question of betrayal, '_How could you?_'.

"Mo-Monarus, I'm so sorry!" he pled, taking a step closer he reached out to her, she drew away from him and folded her wings around herself slightly to act as a shield. The action hit his Spark hard, they might have had a history together since he was in the Academy and she in her first frame, but she had never closed her wings to him before. They couldn't provide any protection, they were as delicate as the Earth fabric called 'gossamer', but she would hide behind them as a sense of emotional protection instead of physical.

Looking away from his hurt expression, Monarus straightened her wings, alining them perfectly on her back "I-I have to go," she murmured "Excuse me." Without waiting for him to reply she dashed away.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Jetstorm swung a leg up over the back of the couch, his optics skimming over the datapad in his hand in a lazy fashion as his brother snuggled into the couch's arm on the other end reading his own datapad. The blue jet glanced at his internal clock again, the numbers hadn't even changed since the last time he looked. Jetfire cast his brother a puzzling look "What being wrong, Brother?" he asked "You is looking frustrated."

Letting out a cycle of air with a huff, Jetstorm dropped his head back and let his arms flop down "We has already had stasis nap, and been reading for hours." he complained "I is to be wishing Lady Monarus was here now." The orange jet smiled innocently at his brother's anxiety and reached to pat him on the knee in an attempt to bring him a little comfort, he too wished Monarus was there. The two had never known their creators and after the accident it had been Monarus who came to see them every day during their recovery. They had been shy and nervous at first, but after a short time they had opened up to her like flowers to the sun and she had become the light in the dark uncertainty of their lives.

"She is to be getting here soon," he reassured his twin "I is knowing it!" Jetstorm smiled at his brother fondly, as he was about to reply a knock at the door made them pause. Casting each other a glance they both jumped up and ran for the door. Jetfire reached it first and pressed the button to open it, the door slid open to reveal Monarus. She managed a strained smile as the Twins greeted her happily and ushered the femme inside.

They lead her back to the couch and flopped down on either side of her, Monarus folded her wings and they disappeared into her back as she sat down. Jetfire leaned his head againsted her arm, she let out a hiss that made the young mech jump away "Lady Monarus?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice, "Are you being okay?"

Monarus opened her mouth to reassure them, but when she seen the look on their faces she couldn't go through with the white lie "I...I've hurt my arm, it's sore." she stated "I think I've broken something-a joint maybe, or perhaps wrenched a gear out of place."

Jetstorm frowned "Why have you not gone to a medic?" he asked "If you is hurting badly, you should see somebot, no?"

She swallowed hard, she couldn't go to a public medic, she'd have to tell them what Sentinel had done. But she couldn't tell the Twins that either, so out of desperation she blurted out "It's too late, there aren't any clinics open this time of night." It was an utter lie, and a bad one at that, but the Twins believed anything she said and didn't give the statement a second thought.

They paused for a moment, thinking hard, then double grins spread across their faceplates "The Hatchet!" they exclaimed together.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Optimus had just returned to base after a long discussion with Ultra Magnus, he had a lot to tell the others tonight. But first he wanted nothing more than a warm cube of energon and his office chair. He had just set foot inside the base when the JetTwins followed at his heels, towing a reluctant looking femme between them. "Uh, what are you mechs," he cast the third member of their party a glance "And femme, doing here? Especially at this time of night."

"We is taking Lady Monarus to see the Hatchet." said Jetfire, the orange mech frowned concerningly up at the blue femme, she was gingering cradling her left arm and staring at the floor, like she expected it to suddenly open up and swallow her. He stepped out of their way and gestured them towards the medbay. Optimus frowned in confusion, had he seen that femme somewhere before? She definetly looked familiar, that much he was sure of.

Jetstorm quickened his pace to open the doors for his brother and Monarus, Ratchet looked up from his medical tools to see the young mechs pratically dragging a reluctant femme "What are you two doing here this time of night?" he asked gruffly "If you're looking for Bumblebee he not back yet-"

"We not be looking for Bumblebee," Jetstorm cut in, he tugged the femme forward by her arm as his brother pushed her from behind "Lady Monarus's arm is hurting, you can be taking a look, yes?" The red and white medic studied her for a moment, she clearly didn't feel comfortable in the medbay and yet she was in a bit of pain. Ratchet waved a hand at the medical berth before turning to collect the tools he'd need to give her a check-up, the Twins wisely backed out of the room after giving Monarus a pair of reassuring smiles and left her alone with the old CMO.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." said Ratchet, his voice unusually gentle. Though he would never tell anyone, the medic had a soft spot for younglings, especially femmes, and she was nervous, therefore he wanted to make her feel safe. She slowly held out her left arm without a word, the limb shaking like a leaf. Frowning, Ratchet glanced up at her optics and realized they were shut tight. Carefully taking hold of her hand, he felt her jump slightly "I'm not going to hurt you little one," he said softly "But you need to tell me where your hurt at, otherwise I can't help you."

He watched as her optics slowly peeked open, his own widened at the sight of the multi-colored swirls staring back at him "My upper arm," she explained "It hurt's real bad, I think I broke something."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave walked into the base only to be greeted by the sight of the JetTwins standing in front of the medbay with worried expressions, he spotted Optimus sipped energon as he read a datapad and decided to inquire what was going on. "Why are they here?" he asked when he joined the Prime "Since they're standing around the medbay I'm guessing someone's been injured."

Optimus nodded "Yeah, the two brought a femme in to see Ratchet," he explained "I think something was wrong with her arm, but I don't know why they brought her here, instead of a public medical bay." Shockwave folded his arms across his chassis, he cocked his head slightly to one side as he stroked his chin in puzzlement.

Monarus flinched as Ratchet heated a dented energon line in her arm with a blowtorch and popped it back into it's proper shape, the pressure from the constricted pipe lessened all at once and she sighed in relief. Ratchet reattatched the armour and straightened her arm, when she didn't react he released his hold on her, but he didn't let her down "How long have your optics been like that?" he asked, his pale blue gaze bearing down on twin rainbows, when she didn't answer he continued "You're color-blind, aren't you?"

The statement had a profound effect, her lower lip trembled as tears welled up in her optics "Please don't tell." she begged quietly, as if fearing to speak of it, "It happened when I was a first framer, I got hit during a Decepticon and banged my helm against a wall. Perceptor himself couldn't fix them, he said the prism chambers were shattered beyond repair. I haven't seen colors since, but I don't want anyone else to know-It's bad enough my father does." She quickly looked away and tried to muffle her sobs with her hands, Ratchet's Spark went out to the poor thing, there was nothing he or anyone could do to fix a bot's optics. They were unique and couldn't be replaced, much like a prossesor or a Spark-once they were gone, that was it. The femme was lucky to be able to see at all, a bot's optics rarely survive if the prism chamber breaks, let alone shatters.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, it was instantly covered by her own with a gentle squeeze, she flashed him a shaky smile behind tear covered cheekplates. "Thank you for fixing my arm, Mr. Ratchet." she said "May I go now?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Ratchet jerked a thumb towards the doors "Go on Kid, get out of here before those Twins break the doors down and then I'll have to break _them_." he said "And you can just call me 'Ratchet'." She smiled brightly as she brushed the remaining tears away and hopped off the berth.

The moment Monarus stepped out of the medbay the Twins practically jumped her, asking questions and voicing their concerns. As she attempted to calm them and lay their worries to rest she happened to glance up, from across the room a single red optic met glittering swirls of color. At first neither moved, both becoming stock still as they gazed fixedly at the other. Monarus slowly moved around the Twins, while Shockwave gently brushed Optimus aside, they met halfway and simply studied one another.

"Shockwave Prime," she breathed "I had heard...but I never thought..."

Shifting into his Longarm persona, Shockwave took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers before bowing low at the waist. Monarus felt her cheekplates heat with a blush, no one had ever kissed her-even on her hand-and sure the Elite Guard saluted her if they knew who she was, but they hadn't _bowed_. He shifted again, her hand now encircled by his claw-like fingers with their gentle hold. His single optic met her's again as he straightened "Tis' good to see you again, my dear." he said, her Spark did a strange flutter in it's chamber at the sound of his cultured accent, "Although it is long overdue, I must thank you. Without your kindness that day, I may have spent the rest of my life blinded by my own pointless hate and anger, and I would never have had the opportunity to meet someone like you."

She blushed even more fiercely, a girlish smile breaking out on her lips "Th-thank you, and your welcome. I'm just glad that I could help you, Shockwave Prime, sir." she said, as she studied him even more at the close proximity, an idea formed in her prossesor. A truly crazy, insane idea, but a good one none the less. Glancing around she quickly realized they had an audience "Is there possibly a place we might speak in private for a few moments, if you don't mind humoring me. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Shockwave cast Optimus a questioning look, when the Prime nodded his consent he turned back to the femme "In the back there's a rec room, will that do?" he asked, when she nodded he lead her into the hall as he continued to hold her hand. When they reached the room he released her hand and took a slight step back to allow her some personal space, "Now, my dear," he said "What did you wish to discuss?"

Monarus nervously scatched the back of her neck "W-well," she began, not believing she was actually going to do this "You know the memorial celebration is tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, of course." he said "As a Prime it's my duty to attend."

"So...then you'll be going?"

He chuckled lightly "I really don't have a choice in the matter, I'm going whether I want to or not."

"Are you...maybe," Monarus blushed bright red, her gaze meeting anything that wasn't the mech before her "Going with someone already?"

Shockwave's optic widened slightly as he caught on to what she was leading up to "No, I'm not actually." he said, a gleam of child-like mirth in his optic, "Why do you ask?"

She absently kicked at the floor and shifted her weight, "Well, if you were going, and going alone. I was just thinking that, maybe, you know..." she rambled, her optics finally looked up at him "I was wondering if you and I...If _we_ could go together, you know, like a...date?"

** Oh, cliffhanger! What's he gonna say? I can't wait to find out-oh, wait. I already do! lol Any way, tell me what you think and I'll tell **_**you**_** what'll happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and goodnight!**


	4. Shockwave and the minibot

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

Shockwave and the minibot

Bumblebee poked his head into Shockwave's room, the mech sat at his computer fiddling with something in one of the drawers. The yellow bot grinned, he silently tip-toed inside and peered over his shoulder. Shockwave growled softly "Mechling, how many times must I tell you to stay out of my quarters?" he asked without looking at the flabbergasted young mech "Now get out before I kick your little yellow-painted aft out."

"How do you do that?" he exclaimed, then he shook his head "Never mind, I don't want to know. But come _ON_, I'm dying to hear this. How does a type-writer, anti-social, office bot like you get a hot femme-scratch that, _any_ femme-to ask you out on a date? And to top off the ever growing list of the impossible, I heard she's your boss's daughter."

Shockwave swung around in his chair, his claw-like fingers grabbed hold of Bumblebee's neck only tight enough to keep him from backing away "Where did you hear that?" he demanded as he glared into his pale blue optics "Tell me who told you about her."

Bumblebee grabbed Shockwave's wrist "Wow, calm down Shocky!" he said "Sari told me you were looking for her, she seen it on your computer when she woke you up the other day, and Blurr told us when he heard us talking about it when he came by to drop off your package a few minutes ago. Which brings me to the real reason I'm in here, it's sitting on the lobby."

Shockwave released the young mech's neck as he stood and grabbed him by the scruffbar, he hauled him out of his room and dropped him on the floor. He headed into the lobby, a box sat on the table, opening the lid Shockwave took out a microchip and he took off a section of his armour on his forearm. Sari walked over to him as he inserted the chip into his system, this surprised her for all the other bots always went to Ratchet to get everything installed, but here was Shockwave taking matters into his own hands "I thought bots weren't suppose to do that without a medic." she commented.

"That's a standard for Autobots, child." he chuckled "They've always had the luxury of a full-time, professionally trained medic on hand. But I was a Decepticon, they had to do self-repair or offline, and therefor I trained myself to be an equal for even Ratchet. I've fixed more bots than I can count-not to mention that I had to re-attatch a few of my own missing limbs on an occassion or two."

The girl shuddered "Ew, I _really_ didn't need to know that!" she exclaimed.

He snapped his armour back into place before glaring down at her "You deserve worse than that for your snooping, young lady." he scolded "I have a right to my privacy, even if it was plain a day on the screen you shouldn't have gone looking, and what's more you certainly should not have started blabbing about it to others-much less Bumblebee who can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

She looked down at her boots, her lips curved into a frown "I know, and, I'm sorry." she murmured "I shouldn't be poking around in your business-or anyone's business."

Shockwave eyed the girl for a moment, then he patted her head "I've grown too soft Sparked," he mumbled "A little frown and a pair of big blue optics-or eyes in your case-and everything's out the door." Sari giggled and hugged his leg, he waved her off "Alright, none of that now." he said "But I need you to do me a favor, I'm going out for a bit and I want you to tell the others if they ask I'll be out for a while."

"Alright, so where are you going?"

"I want to buy Monarus a gift for tonight, I'm going down to the Red's market to look for a rare gemstone."

Sari giggled like a giddy schoolgirl "Ooh, getting romantic already and it's only your first date."

Shockwave shook his head "And what do you mean by that?" he chuckled.

"Oh, nothing." she said vaguely.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The streets were crowded with bots as Shockwave made his way towards the Red's market, he carefully wove through the masses quickly and ducked into an alleyway. The Red's market was more or less an illegal trading market, but the police didn't bother trying to arrest everyone of the thousands of traders in the business. He had often come to the market when he served as Longarm, he knew a few of the venders and had a good idea of which one would have what he was looking for.

As he walked towards the small shop he'd been seeking a voice called out his name "Hey Shockwave!" he turned in search of the voice and spotted a black and tan mech "Your a sight for sore optics, come step in here Shocky."

Shockwave growled "Don't call me that, Coalmine." he said as he followed the mech back into a small worn down building "My name is _Shockwave_, not _Shocky_. Now, what have you got to show me?"

The mech grinned at him and gestured him into the back of the shop, a cage covered by an old ragged cloth sat on the floor. "I've got something so rare, just seeing it will blow your prossesor!" he boasted as he grabbed hold of the cloth, "Prepare to be amazed!" He yanked back, the cloth flew off the cage, and Shockwave felt his very Spark freeze in horror.

Sitting in the filthy cage, was a minibot. It's frame was smashed and cracked beyond belief, dry energon coated what little of it's armour was left. The thing was a pitiful sight, and it made Shockwave boil with rage. His hand clenched around the unexpecting mech's throat "Count yourself very lucky that I'm a changed mech," he hissed as his cannon appeared on his, he pressed the barrel hard against the terrified mech helm "Otherwise I'd drop you where you stand!" Coalmine had been so focused on the cannon bearing down on him he didn't even see Shockwave's leg until it slammed into his helm, he slumped to the dirty floor without a sound and lay still.

Shockwave then turned his attention to the cage, the minibot hadn't so much as flinched at the noise, he snapped the lock off the door and held out his hands "Come here, little one," he coaxed "I'm going to get you out of here." The minibot finally raised it's head, it stared at his hands, then at him with confusion. He then realized it's tiny audios were crushed, it couldn't even hear him. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it's little waist, pulled it free from the cage and craddled the fragile frame in the crook of his arm.

The minibot let out a quiet hiss, it's joints groaned as he shifted his hold on the small frame, a loud rattling came from it's engine and it's tiny body was covered in gashes. Shockwave quickly exited the run-down building, the minibot trembled in his arms and gazed up at him with sheer terror in it's optics. He placed a comforting hand on it's gray-white and lavender helm "It's alright, little one." he said reassuringly, knowing it most likely couldn't hear him anyway but believed the message would still be clear "Your safe now, there's no need to be afraid."

Out in the light he could see a full extent of the abusive treatment, the left audio was beyond repair and the other would be easier to simply replace than attempt to save it. He winced at the clatter coming from it's engine, knowing that could only mean something was seriously wrong internally. The tinted visor over the little bot's optics was cracked and missing a chip, both shoulder guards were smashed in, and it's tiny, delicate fingers were horribly crushed and twisted. Even the little wheels on it's heels were popped and shredded, now nothing more than black rubber ribbons clinging to dirty rims.

Seeing the terrible state the little bot was in he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the base, all the while holding the minibot close to his chestplate for protection. He burst into the base, catching sight of Ratchet talking with Optimus he rushed over "Ratchet," he huffed and revealed the tiny frame in his arms "We have an emergency."

The medic took one glance at the minibot and his lips set into a hard line "Get 'em to the medbay, quickly now!" he said "I'm going to need some assistance with this one."

All three mechs rushed into the medbay, Shockwave gently set the minibot down on a berth as Ratchet prepared his tools, Optimus hovered close by "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Shockwave nodded "Yes, three things in fact." he replied "One, contact Blurr and tell him to bring us every minibot part he can get his hands on and bring them here quickly. Two, call Monarus and tell her what's happened, let her know I'll be late and ask if she would meet me here. And third, keep everyone else out and give us space."

The Prime nodded before rushing out to set to work on his list of chores. Ratchet scoffed as he set a tray of medical tools down by the berth "You sure are good at giving orders."

"Years of practice, my friend." he replied.

Ratchet raised his arm, his EMP generator appeared "I'm going to put 'em under for this," he said "I think it's possible the pain receptors have been turned up somehow-most likely by some shoty hack job in the prossesor." Shockwave held the minibot down with a hand when the little bot started to struggle, the old medic aimed the generator at it's helm and a single pulse later, the minibot was in full stassis.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus landed with a slight stumble, the Twins quickly joined her with perfectly stuck landings "That was great," she cheered "Now only if I could hold that last landing tonight, we'll be set."

"You will be doing fine tonight," said Jetfire "Is just needing to believe in yourself."

"Is true," added Jetstorm "You has been doing better each time, we is going to blow them away!"

She giggled as she stroked their helms "You two are such sweeties," she said over their loud purrs "With you two helping me out, there's nothing I can't do."

:_Optimus Prime to Monarus, please respond._:

Her buzzed, pressing two fingers to the side of her helm she answered :_This is Monarus, go ahead Optimus Prime._:

:_Lady Monarus, I'm under request from Shockwave Prime to inform you there's been a situation at base._:

Monarus felt her Spark skip a beat :_Dear Primus, please tell me he's okay-that no one's been hurt!_:

:_I'm afraid someone has been hurt, but not him. Shockwave found a minibot in a bad state, he and Ratchet are working on it now but he wishes for me to tell you he'll be late and to ask if you would meet him at our base instead._:

:_Of course, no problem at all._: she said :_Please send my best wishes to the poor bot, and tell Shockwave I'll arrive promptly._:

:_Yes ma'am, Optimus Prime out._:

She cut the line and noticed the Twins staring at her with worried optics "Lady Monarus," asked Jetstorm "What has happened?"

Monarus placed her hands on their shoulders "Shockwave found an injured bot today," she said softly "And it sounds bad. I'm going to go get cleaned up and head over to his base. I want you two to go get ready for tonight, I'll meet you back here later-just before the show. Alright, can you do that for me?"

They snapped into a salute "Yes Ma'am, Lady Monarus, Ma'am!" they replied.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Blurr soon arrived with the much needed parts, Shockwave and Ratchet quickly worked on exchanging old and broken parts for the new ones. As he replaced the minibot's cracked chestplate, Ratchet stared in disbelief "By Primus," he said "And here I thought I'd never see the day."

The statement made Shockwave pause as he switched out ruined tires for the fresh set "See what?" he asked, praying the medic hadn't found something extremely wrong in the minibot's Spark chamber "What did you find?"

The CMO pointed "See that right there?" he said, Shockwave leaned closer to look, under the Spark chamber was an empty cavity "That's a Sparkling chamber, the minibot's a femme."

The Ex-Con looked at the medic like he'd grown a second head "A _femme_?" he confirmed "Minibots themselves are a rare one in a billion, and now a days femmes in general aren't as common as they once were-they only make up one forth of the total population. But a minibot femme? It's never been heard of, much less ever seen."

Ratchet snapped the new chestplate into place "Well I've worked on enough femmes in my day to know one when I see one, and this is a third-frame femme." he replied "No doubt in my prossesor about it."

Shockwave shook his head in disbelief "This minibot is full of surprises," he murmured as he removed a panel on her leg, the sight of what lay beneath made him pause "Like I said, full of surprises. What do you make of these, Ratchet?"

The medic looked into the exposed leg, large, heavy, thick cables surrouned the inner framework. Ratchet traced over one with the tips of his fingers, testing their flexibility and girth "These...are musculature cables." he said with shock "Never in all my years have I seen cables this big-even in a bot Bulkhead's size these would be huge, and yet this femme doesn't even stand as tall as my waist." He removed the rest of the armour on her leg, checking the connections to the rest of the frame "These aren't added mods, or some kind of crazy up-grades," he concluded "She was Sparked with them."

Shockwave puzzled over the unusual fact as he continued to replace old armour for new and weld temporary metal patches over the injured protoform, "Could it be possible that the cables are part of her personal modification, like my size altering ability?"

Ratchet attatched a new set of tiny fingers to the minibot's little hand "I suppose so," he murmured "It's quite possible since no two bots have the same exact personal modifications, even if it something popular like stingers-no two set of stingers are the same."

A short time later, Ratchet and Shockwave finished the repairs. The CMO decided to retire for the night, that left Shockwave alone in the med bay with the little femme. As he checked over the old and broken pieces of armour for listening bugs or trackers, the minibot let out a pitiful whimper, he turned to see her beginning to come out of recharge. The minibot curled up in a way that made her look fragile and _broken_, Shockwave felt his very Spark ache for the poor thing as he remembered how she had been sitting in that cramped little cage and how scared she had been of him.

Setting down the armour, he went to sit beside the berth. Her optics slowly slid open as he watched, blinking against the medbay lights, a little startled gasp escaped her throat and her hand traced the new spotless visor over her optics. "Like it?" he asked softly, she jumped violently at the sound of his voice and swung around to face him "We managed to find a replacement of your original one, either way it beat's trying to look through all those cracks the first one had."

Her optics went wide, her frame trembling in fear. Shockwave reached out, keeping his movements slow and nonthreatening, he slipped the end of his finger into her tiny hand and watched quietly as her shaking fingers closed tightly around it. he gently ran another fingertip down the little bot's nose "See, there?" he said softly and stroked her cheekplate "Nothing to be afraid of, little one, you're safe with me." He carefully wrapped his hands around her little waist and brought her over to the edge of the berth, her frame felt cold under his hands and she kept her arms wrapped around herself. "Cold, dear one?" he asked, reaching under the berth he pulled out a thermal blanket big enough for a Sparkling-or in this case, a minibot-and draped it over her shoulders "There, nice and cozy."

The little femme pulled the blanket tightly around her frame, her optics watching Shockwave the entire time. He watched her just as intently, he brushed the back of his hand against her helm and she flinched "Easy, little one," he cooed "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice had a sweetly musical tone, the kind that made most mechs willing to do anything to hear it. She looked startled at the sound of her own voice, her fingers flew to her throat and then brushed her little audios, looking at him with shock written across her faceplate "I can hear," she stated in awe "And the static in my voice-it's gone!"

"Well I should hope so," he said "We nearly had to replace every part on you from helm to ped." She blinked behind the tinted visor, it was a helm visor; tinted lightly in lavender over her purple optics, and when needed it would slid under her helm, completely out of sight. Looking down, the femme inspected her replacement armour, she flexed her fingers and stretched out her legs. "What is your name, little one?" he asked as she took deep intakes to swell her chassis to test for any remaining problems.

Shame filled those purple optics moments before she looked away "I...don't have a name," she admited "Not a real one, anyway."

Shockwave tilted her chin so he could meet her gaze "Surely you must have been given some type of designation?" he said, but when she still shook her head he felt his Spark drop.

"But-" she began.

"But what, little one?" he inquired.

"Well," she mumbled "Once, when I was really young, a femme did call me 'Sweetspark'-it was only the one time I saw her, and it was only long enough for her to say it, but I've never forgotten. I've always liked to think about what it would be like to be name Sweetspark-but it's a really stupid idea, I guess."

Shockwave gently took the minibot's little hands into his, completely enclosing them in his grasp "No, little one, it's not. This is going to be a fresh start for you, you'll never go back there to that shop-to that mech, that _cage_-ever again or Primus help me, I swear whoever tries it will be offlined be me where they stand." he said "You may choose whatever name you please, little one, any name you wish to have is your's."

"Are you sure that's allowed?"

"I shall make it so, if I must."

"Then, if you say so." she replied "My name is...Sweetspark."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sweetspark." he said as he gently shook her hand "I am Shockwave Prime."


	5. Comfort in your arms

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

Comfort in your arms

Shockwave sat on the berth, craddling the minibot in his arms, even with a thermal blanket she still shivered with a chill. She pressed her little face to his chestplate, lightly nuzzling over his Spark, he couldn't help but gently tickle the minibot's side where the protoform was exposed "Such a sweet little thing," he murmured and traced the lavender marking on her helm "How anybot could find it in their black, vile Spark to harm a fragile bot like you is beyond me."

She shifted to look up at him "Shockwave?" she asked timidly "What's going to happen to me now? Are you going to sell me?"

He vented softly while shaking his head "I don't think you quite understand, dear one," he said "No one will ever own you, you are free to do as you choose."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I'd have to-"

"Please Shockwave!" she begged, she threw her little arms around his neck as best she could, holding on tightly as she trembled in fear "Please, please don't send me away! I don't want to go back to someone like Coalmine, please!"

He simply held the small frame in his arms, stunned by how strongly she clung to him out of fright. Sweetspark sobbed quietly against him, he stroked her back soothingly in attempt to calm her "Shh, hush now, little one," he cooed softly as he lightly brushed the side of his helm against her's, when she buried her faceplate in his shoulder he caved in-unable to turn the frightened minibot away "We'll find a place for you here, amongst my comrades. I certainly believe you'll be happy with us."

The crying slowly lessened, but she didn't release him "What are they like?" she asked, tears clear in her voice "Your friend, I mean."

Shockwave told her of his teammates, of Blurr and Sari, and of Monarus. She listened keenly, curious about another femme when she had only know mechs all her life, and none were friendly. "She is a beautiful femme, with wings that resemble the night sky and optics like rainbows." he said, picturing the lovely fembot in his prossesor as he described her, he looked down at the tiny femme sitting on his lap "Monarus shall absolutely adore you-of that I have no doubt, I'll have to introduce the two of you when she gets here."

The little bot gazed up at him through her visor with worry in her optics "Do you think...Will this Monarus be angry, because she's having to come here to see you instead of you going to see her?" a hint of fear clearly audible in her voice.

Shockwave cupped the still shivering minibot's cheek "Of course not, if anything she'll be overjoyed to meet you." he chuckled suddenly as a thought crossed his prossesor "She'll probably take one look at you, pick you up, then carry you around all day and maybe even try to take you home."

Sweetspark blinked in awe "You really think she'll like me?" she asked, with a downcast expression she turned away "I'm nothing special, just a worthless waste of Spark."

He suddenly held her up at optic level, pinning her with a stern gaze "I don't ever want to hear you say something like that about yourself again, do you understand?" he ordered, when she gave a timid nod he set her back down on his knee and stroked the back of her helm "You are a kind and beautiful little bot, fair one, don't even think otherwise, my little Sweetspark."

As he watched, Sweetspark's opticlids drooped low, knowing she was still tired he stood up and layed her down on the berth once more. The pillow craddled her helm as he added another blanket over her frame, he gently brushed her cheekplate with the tips of his fingers "Rest now, little one, you've earned it." he whispered, watching her optics close and her frame relax in recharge "I'll be here when you wake, my precious." Shifting into Longarm, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and turned off the lights as he left the medbay.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus stood when she saw Shockwave step out of the medbay, he wiped coolant off his forehead with a vent, "Shockwave?" she asked softly, he turned to her, the smudges of oil and energon covering his frame worried her "How is it? Did everything go alright?"

"Everything went well, and don't let all this mess frighten you, she'll be fine." he said, his gaze roaming over her, all waxed and polished for the celebration. Then he felt shameful as he remembered he'd never had the chance to find a gift for the object of his affections, he took her hands into his "I must apologize, Monarus," he said "I had left to buy you a gift and I come back with an abused minibot instead. I even have Optimus tell you to come to me as I am to be late, and I have no gift in which to offer you as a condolence."

She blinked in confusion, then, with an understanding smile, she kissed the side of his helm "It's quite alright Shockwave, I would have done the same thing, and you didn't have to get me anything-it's just a date." her multi-colored optics filled with concern "And you are certain the darling is alright? I heard the damage was rather...extensive."

He lead her to the medbay with a hand on her back and nodded "Yes, extensive _would_ be the word to describe it, but she's doing fine now." he said "She's recharging at the moment, but I don't know for how long. Would you like to meet her?"

Monarus nodded with a bright smile and a gleam in her optics "Of course," she said "So the minibot is a femme?"

He chuckled as he pushed open the medbay doors "Yes, and I was rather surprised."

The moment Monarus saw the minibot laying on the berth she let loose a soft squeal of glee, her hands flew up to cover her mouth to muffle the sound "Oh my Primus, Shockwave I didn't realize she'd be this small!" she said quietly "I mean, I knew minibots were small, but she's just so _tiny_!"

Sweetspark groaned softly, a shiver going through her protoform as she opened her optics and gasped at the strange surroundings before remembering where she was. "That was a short nap," she jumped at the sound of Shockwave's voice, "How are you feeling, Sweetspark, any better?" She nodded with another shiver.

Glancing at the strange blue femme she replied "Yes, I'm fine. But I am still a little cold." she looked to the femme "Are you Monarus?"

She beamed down at the minibot "Yes, I am." she said gently "And what's your name?"

"Sweetspark." she replied "Shockwave told me a little bit about you, he said you'd be overjoyed to meet me and that you might try to carry me home with you."

"Oh, did he now?" Monarus laughed, casting the mech a smile "Well he's kind of right, I just might have to hold you all day. If you're okay with that?"

Sweetspark smiled shyly with warming cheekplates "If you want to, I won't mind."

Monarus gently slipped her arms around the minibot's tiny frame and hosted Sweetspark up. Sweetspark vented softly at the warmth of Monarus's frame "Are you alright, Sweetspark?" asked the blue femme "You feel pretty cold."

Shockwave pressed a hand to the minibot's back, she trembled at his gentle touch, the sensation of a caring hand that only wanted to help instead of hurt was still so fresh and new, she barely knew what to expect. "Hmm, you do still feel a bit chilled." he mused "Perhaps I can find a blanket with a heater, that should warm you right up."

"Oh, no, you don't have to-"her protest was cut short by his finger over her lips.

"It's no trouble, dear one." he said "If you're cold, then we'll just have to get you warm." He began shifting through one of the supply closets as Monarus held the minibot's frame close to her Spark, her fingers stroked soothing circles on the little bot's back and she rested her chin on Sweetspark's small helm. Shockwave pulled out a heating blanket from a box sitting in the back of the closet, he draped it between his out stretched arms "Here, hand her over." Monarus carefully passed the little bot into the mech's hold, then Shockwave folded the blanket around her petite frame "There we go, nice and snug, my precious."

Still shivering as the heat began to build, Sweetspark smiled up at him "Thank you Shockwave," she said "For everything. I've never done anything to deserve this."

He softly stroked a hand down her helm "You've never had the chance to know true kindness and compassion, nor had I for most of my life, but everyone deserves to be loved in some way," he said "Whether it be by friends or mate, and know that you shall always hold a special place in my Spark, dear one."

Tears filled the little bot's purple optics as a sob rose in her throat, Sweetspark threw herself against Shockwave's chestplate and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could, crying shamelessly. "I'm-I'm sorry, she sobbed as she pressed her faceplate into his armour "I don't even want to cry, I'm so sorry!"

Shockwave nuzzled her helm with a soft chuckle "It's alright, my precious, just let it out." he said, his fingertips carefully stroked soothing circles on the exposed protoform of her side and soon the sobbing hiccups subsided "Feel better now, dear one?" Straightening, she nodded with a little sniffle and attempted to wipe away the stream of tears from her cheekplates.

Monarus took a soft cleaning cloth from her subspace "Here sparkling," she cooed, much like a femme creator talking to her youngling "Dry your optics, everything will be okay." she dabbed Sweetspark's optics and wiped her cheeks, the minibot held stll while clutching the blanket tightly around her tiny frame. Monarus gently took the little femme back into her arms, with a tired smile Sweetspark snuggled into her embrace and gave a contected purr.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The lights gleamed from the strings hanging over the crowd in the Iacon town square, Shockwave glanced around as Monarus walked beside him, he hadn't been back there since his imprisonment in the pillory. It felt odd, to be standing there again with Monarus once more. Sweetspark had her arms around Monarus's neck as the older femme craddled the minibot like her own Sparkling, she gazed around in amazement at the sights and sounds and she drew just as much attention as she was giving. Bots stopped and stared, bewildered at the sight of a minibot being carried by a femme walking beside the Ex-Con.

It wasn't long before the sense of awe faded into the background for the small femme, she soon felt the weight of every optic upon her frame "Why are they all watching me?" she asked, her voice trembled in fear, she buried her faceplate into Monarus's neck in attempt to block out the unwanted fixation that rested on her "Did I do something?"

"It's not your fault, dear one," said Shockwave, he glared at a group as they passed and they quickly averted their attention "These bots simply haven't seen anything as astonishing as you, they are merely curious, just pay them no mind and they'll lose interest." She turned to smile shyly at him as she straightened, Monarus nuzzled her affectionatly and tickled her side, causing them both to laugh. Shockwave chuckled softly and stroked one of her tiny audios.

A blue streak zipped through the crowd, startling several femmes into spilling their energon and an older mech into believing the Decepticons were attacking, but Shockwave rolled his optic and gently held Monarus's arm to get her attention "I'll be right back," he said "An associate of mine has just arrived, and there's something I must discuss with him. Don't wander off too far." She nodded and headed off to join Optimus a short ways away.

He carefully moved through the crowd with a grace surprising for his size, never so much as bumping an elbow or tripping a foot. Brushing past the last throng of bots, he made it to the wall of a building, and there he found the pale blue speedster leaning casually against a lightpost sipping an energon cube like he hadn't disturbed the party with his extreme entrance. Shockwave folded his arms over his chassis "Now was that really nessecary?" he asked, the mech only laughed as he tried to swallow, causing Shockwave to roll his optic once again "Sometimes I wonder just how you managed to become an intelligence officer. That fact aside, did you find the mech I sent you to pick up?"

Blurr wiped the dribble from his chin "Yeah, found him right where you said he'd be."

"Did you arrest him for the charges I told you as well?"

"Kidnapping, assult, battery, and Sparkling abuse."

"And the information I requested?"

Blurr pulled a disk from his subspace and handed it over to the mech, but he didn't release it "I should warn you," he said "It's pretty bad, hard to watch-trust me, I stood there and watched the Interrogator pull this garbage out of him."

"I assure you, my friend, I've seen many a horror in my time. This shall be no different."

Blurr finally let go of the disk, he watched as it disappeared into Shockwave's subspace "But you're getting real close to that femme," he cautioned "Just don't let this get personal."

Shockwave turned to head back to Monarus "You have nothing to fear, my friend," he said "Enjoy the celebration."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"What is that?" asked Sweetspark.

Monarus held out a pink triangle-shaped piece of energon, she took a bite of the end "Mm-hm, it's really good." she said as she offered it to the minibot "It's an energon disk slice, and they're very tasty. Here, try it."

The young femme tentatively opened her mouth, when she felt it touch her glossa she bit down and chewed. Her blank expression turned to surprise and shock "It's good!" she gasped. Monarus laughed and hugged the minibot close, then handed her another slice.

"Ah, there you are Monarus."

The blue femme stiffened, that was one voice she didn't want to hear. Slowly, she turned to face him "Hello, Sentinel Prime." she said in monotone.

He smirked "Don't be so formal, my dear." he chuckled "I've been calling you for hours but you didn't answer, I'm glad you came though." Sweetspark whimpered in Monarus's arms as the blue and orange mech's gaze fell onto her, he bent down to look at her more closely "Well aren't you cute," he said cheerily "And who's Sparkling are you?"

"S-Shockw-wave's" she stuttered.

Sentinel's mouth fell open as he looked to Monarus, she nodded "You've _got_ to be yanking my axel!" he gaped "If she's his Sparkling, then why are you holding her?"

"I'm taking care of her." she replied simply "And she's technically not his Sparkling, but he's taking her in."

"Then I'll ask again. Why is my date holding that-that _Ex-Con's_ pick-up tool?"

A shadow fell over the mech, he turned slowly until he was optic to chestplate with Shockwave "I'll take the liberty of answering your question." he said as he towered over the other mech "The little one is under my care, as she is a rescued victim and you happen to be frightening her. As for Monarus, she isn't here as _your_ date, she's mine."


	6. The Stolen Kiss

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

The Stolen Kiss

"Sentinel, this isn't the time or place for this. You need to-"

"I don't care if it's Happy dance time at the Energon bar, I want to know why you're here with this trash instead of me!"

"If you would just calm down and let me explain-"

"Do not tell me to calm down, Monarus! I want answers and I want them NOW!"

Monarus groaned as the blue and orange mech's ranting attracted every pair of optics in the crowd, "Sentinel, could we please take this discussion elsewhere?" she pleaded "You're making a scene." He gave a curt nod, Monarus handed the minibot over to Shockwave "I'll talk with him and straighten everything out. When we're done I'll comm. you," she said, then kissed Sweetspark's forehead "Be good now, I'll be right back and then we'll go raid the buffet table." The little femme smiled somewhat nervously as she turned to follow Sentinel away from the party, he lead them to an alley just out of hearing range of the crowd, he then turned on his heels and faced her with a scowl.

Folding his arms over his chassis, he stared down at the femme like a naughty Sparkling who'd just been caught with her hand in the energon treats "Well, start talking." he said "Go ahead, tell me why my femmefriend suddenly decided to drop me for a Decepticon reject!"

The blue femme glared and copied his pose, with an added hip shift "Excuse me, Sentinel, but I would prefer if you didn't speak harshly of Shockwave. He's a good mech and you know it." she replied "And secondly, I'm not-let me repeat, _not_ your femmefriend. You'll be lucky if I ever think of you as a close friend, there's just nothing between us...nothing but 'The Thing'." She looked away with a hand clutched over her Spark, feeling the ever present pain and guilt of that day's horrible accident.

Sentinel's optics widened "We agreed to never speak of it!" he whispered, looking to see if anyone could have heard with a sense of fear creeping up his frame "But how can you say that, after everything we've been through, how could just throw it aside for _that Con_!"

The heat from her glare could have melted steel, she marched up to the taller mech and jabbed a finger at his faceplate "Don't you _dare_ say that again, or Primus help me, you shan't live long enough to regret it! Shockwave is a kind and honorable mech, he's changed for the better." she hissed, seething with anger "And let me set you straight, Sentinel Prime, I am _not_ you femmefriend, have never _been_ your femmefriend, and shall never _be_ your femmefriend! Get that through that slow prossesor?"

He stared at her as if she'd slapped him "How can you say that?" he exclaimed, he took hold of her hands, clutching them as he dropped to one knee "Monarus, please, I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?" She couldn't bring herself to speak, pulling her hands free from his grasp she turned away and pressed two fingers to the side of her helm, knowing only one bot would be able to set Sentinel straight once and for all.

_:Daddy?:_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sweetspark watched Monarus's retreating form with a heavy Spark, she hadn't wanted her to go but there was no way to stop her. She leaned against Shockwave's shoulder, he reached up and stroked her audio tenderly. The question burning in her throat finally rose to her mouth "She'll be okay, won't she?" she asked quietly, gazing up at him with worried optics "That mech wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

Shockwave turned his gentle gaze on the little frame in his arms "Fret not, my precious, Monarus can hanlde herself and from what I've seen, she's got Sentinel wrapped around her pretty little finger like an expensive ring." he said "Besides, he wouldn't dare try anything with me here. He knows all too well what I'll do to him if he lays a hand on her."

"Hey Shockwave!"

At the sound of his name, the mech turned and spotted Bumblebee. The yellow mechling pushed and shoved his way through the crowd with a smile plastered to his faceplate, when he finally managed to make it to them he was huffing "Boss Bot told us you found a minibot, a _femme_ minibot!" he exclaimed, he smiled at Sweetspark and held out his hand "Hey, name's Bumblebee. Who are you?"

She froze in Shockwave's arms, her Spark beat fast in her chestplate, her voice caught in her throat. Another hand rested on her shoulder "It's alright, little one, Bumblebee just comes on a bit strong but you have nothing to fear from him," said Shockwave, leaning closer he whispered quietly so the yellow mech couldn't hear "The only thing you've got to watch out for is his obnoxious personality." Bumblebee frowned in confusion when Sweetspark suddenly giggled and looked at him with laughter in her purple optics.

Fingers trembling slightly, she reached out and shook his hand "I'm Sweetspark," she said shyly, her tiny hand only managing to wrap around two of the young mech's fingers "Nice to meet you, Bumblebee." The two managed to strike up a conversation, Bumblebee's pitiful jokes coaxed a few giggles from the timid femme and made Shockwave groan at the horrible puns, in turn that made Sweetspark laugh. It warmed Shockwave's Spark to see the little bot in his arms smiling without a hint of fear to be seen, this is what she needed, what she deserved and he wouldn't let anything stop her from enjoying life.

His optic swept over the crowd as he searched for any sign of Monarus, he didn't find his femme, but what he saw instead was her mech creator, Ultra Magnus. As he watched, the mech held up a hand to silence his company and pressed two fingers to the side of his helm, recieving a call.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_:Daddy?:_

The sound of his daughter's voice over the comm. link caused Ultra Magnus to break off in midsentence, he raised a hand to halt the on coming question from the mech he'd been speaking with and answered the femme.

_:Yes, my Sparkling?:_

_:Daddy...I need your help. I think I'm in trouble.:_

The Magnus felt his Spark skip a beat _:Sparkling are you alright? What sort of trouble are you talking about?:_

_:I'm sorry, I let this go on far too long when I should have ended it before it began. It's my fault, Daddy.:_

_:Sparkling, at this point in time I don't care whose fault anything is, I just want to know what's happening. Now tell me where you're at.:_

_:At the celebration, in the alley behind the energon shop on Cybre Street. Look Daddy, I promise to explain everything later, but I just really need you to come get Sentinel. Please Daddy, I don't want to alone back here with him.:_

He sighed softly, a slight smile played across his lips _:Alright Sparkling, I'll be there shortly.:_

_:Thank you Daddy, I love you.:_

_:And I you, my Sparkling.:_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sentinel continued to plead with Monarus, asking again and again for another chance to prove his love for her, but she refused every time. After the way he had been acting he was lucky she was even giving him the time of day. He placed his hands on her shoulders "Monarus, my love, please." he begged, leaning closer he shifted his hold to her waist "You know I desire you more than any femme in the world, my optics are only for you. You just have to come back to me!"

Monarus opened her mouth to deny him the opportunity once more, when he suddenly forced her back against the wall and crushed his lips to her's. She gasped in surprise and pain, but Sentinel took it as an invitation to thrust his glossa into her mouth, his hand roaming up her chassis to stroke the seam of her chestplate. Monarus pushed and shoved at the larger mech with no success, tears ran down her cheeks as she beat against his chest to no avail.

"By Primus!"

At the sound of someone's voice Sentinel released Monarus, the femme collapsed to her knees and purged her tank. The thought of losing her first kiss against her will was sickening, but having it stolen by Sentinel was almost too much to bear, he had practically raped her with his foul mouth and remembering the feeling of his glossa squirming down her throat brought up another wave of nausea in the form of sickly sweet smelling, half cycled energon.

"Monarus!" Sentinel exclaimed, he knelt down beside her and reached out "Are you alri-"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled through the tears "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Sparkling!"

She turned to see who had called out to her, a new wave of tears flowed from her optics as she scrambled to her feet and rushed into his arms "Daddy!" she cried, buring her face against his chestplate "I'm so sorry Daddy, I didn't mean it-I swear!"

Ultra Magnus hushed her softly, stroking her helm to comfort the trembling young femme in his arms as he glared hatefully at the blue and orange mech "I suggest you leave Sentinel, while I let you walk away alive!" he barked "We will talk of this later. Now, be gone!" With a look of shock and fear, Sentinel turned and ran, disappearing into the gloomy streets of the night.

Once the SIC was gone from sight Ultra Magnus shifted his attention to his sobbing daughter "Sparkling, what happened?" he asked, she only seemed to cry harder "It's alright now, I have you. But I need you to tell me what's going on or I can't do anything to help you."

Taking in a shuddered cycle Monarus met her mech creator's gaze with shame in her optics "It started the other day, Sentinel got upset when he found out I'm preforming with the Jet Twins and he hurt my arm. The Twins took me to a medic named Ratchet, I didn't want anyone to know what happened so I couldn't go to a public clinic, and while we were there I met Shockwave Prime again." a blush colored her cheeks "I asked him to be my date tonight, he agreed and when Sentinel found out he started yelling. I thought I could talk to him and explain there's nothing like _that_ between us but he wouldn't listen, he kept arguing and that's when I called. Then he..."

She covered her mouth to fight back the urge to lose what little energon was left in her tank, just thinking about it made her realize that if she hadn't called her father Sentinel very well could have gone a lot further to stake his claim on her, and then she thought of Shockwave. What was he going to say when he found out?

Her panicked thoughts were interupted by Ultra Magnus wrapping his frightened daughter in his arms tightly "I'm sorry, my Sparkling," he said softly "All these years I've been quietly pushing the two of you together, hoping that I could trust Sentinel to take care of you after I'm gone. But now I see just how wrong I was about him, I apologize for putting you through this." In truth, the dark blue mech was just as shaken up as his precious Sparkling, after he'd lost his young son his little femme was all he had left, and he had almost lost her back then as well. Now, it had nearly happened again.

Wiping the tears from her optics, Monarus smiled at him sweetly "It's not your fault Daddy," she said "But, next time, why don't I pick the mech I want to spend my life with? Sound fair enough?"

He smirked playfully "Oh? And who might this mech be, if I may ask?" he teased, but her smile faded "What's wrong? Is there no one else you have optics for?"

"It's not that, I just don't know if he'll still want me as a femmefriend-much less a mate if he finds out." guilt shone brightly in her optics "He stole it, Daddy."

"Stole what?" he asked fearfully "Your armour is still on, you're intact...aren't you?"

Her optics widened "He didn't take _that_!" she exclaimed, the hurt in those twin rainbows staring up at him caused an ache in the Magnus's very Spark "He took my first kiss. I only had one first kiss, and now it's gone and I'll forever have to live with the knowledge that _Sentinel_ was the one to receive that honor."

Ultra Magnus chuckled softly "One rarely gives their first kiss to the one they'll share their life with, my Sparkling," he said "Ane remember, you didn't _give_ your first kiss away. A true first kiss can only be given, never stolen by force. He shall be honored to have you on his arm, I guarantee it."

When she smiled a little brighter he wrapped an arm around her waist "Now, if you're still feeling up to it, why don't we go back to the party?" he said "I'm looking forward to watching you fly on those gorgeous wings, after all the work Perceptor put into collecting robotterfly wings to make them it's a shame you don't get to use them very much."

As he lead her back towards the crowd she grinned "That's why I usually keep them out, so at least I can show them off to all the mechs." she joked, he laughed as she stepped out from the shelter of his arms "I'm going to find Shockwave, I'll wave to you at the end of the dance."

Ultra Magnus smiled as he watched her disappear into the crowd, thinking of how beautiful she was, and then, with a soft growl, he began plotting a certain mech's downfall for nearly ruining that same beauty for personal want.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bumblebee continued telling his cheesy jokes to make Sweetspark laugh as Shockwave scanned over the crowd in search of the winged femme, using his height to his advantage to look over the heads of nearly every bot around. A flash of blue caught his attention, a sigh quietly escaped him as she made her way back to him. The moment she was close enough he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, but then he paused as he studied her. Something had gone wrong, by the glazed film over her optics he knew she'd been crying and her frame quaked against his side.

"Monarus?" he coaxed gently "My dear, you're shaking, and there are tears in your optics. What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later," her optics glanced at the minibot in his hold and the yellow mechling looking curiously at them "I'll be fine, but right now I've got to go meet up with the Twins, it's almost time for the show to start." she pressed a quick kiss to his, Sweetspark's, and Bumblebee's helms before running off and calling back "I'll see you afterwards!"

Bumblebee touched the kissmark on his helm with a slightly stunned expression "Wow, I just got kissed by a femme and I don't even know her." he said, then he smiled "I like her."

Shockwave snorted "Don't get any ideas Mechling," he said playfully "Before you she's got both of the Jet Twins and me, I doubt you'll be getting any special peck on the lips any time soon."

The yellow and black bot folded his arms over his chassis with a smirk "You're just jealous." The pose combined with the comment made Sweetspark burt out laughing, and she buried her faceplate against Shockwave's shoulder as he tickled her protoform to make her laugh harder.


	7. The Sky Ballet

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

The Sky Ballet

Jetstorm pressed the soles of his feet to his brother's, they then clasped each other's hands, and then pushed against the other's feet as they tried to pull the other forward, stretching all their musculature cables. Jetstorm released Jetfire's hands, flopping onto his back he huffed, with his twin copying the motion perfectly, he slowly rolled onto his side and pushed himself to his feet. He rolled his neck, the cables making a slight 'pop' as he shifted the weight of his head from side to side, he winced slightly as he began to roll his shoulders and felt a stab of pain. Jetfire paused in his own stretches "Brother?" he asked "Is you being okay?" the orange seeker had felt the shadow of his brother's discomfort, but Jetstorm waved it aside, claiming it was just an over-worked cable feeling a little strained.

The goggle-wearing mech didn't feel convinced but said nothing, he knew everything about his brother-well, almost everything-but he knew enough to notice when he was trying to cover up his pain in order to set his mind at ease. As he rolled his own shoulders he jumped at the unexpected jolt in the center of his back, he cringed as Jetstorm flinched, feeling the same effect. The blue twin recovered first from the shock "Brother, is you being alright?"

Jetfire nodded "Yes, I is being fine." he said, squeezing his shoulder slightly to banish the remaining pain "I was just surprised, maybe all that extra patrol time isn't as good for us as Sentinel Prime is to being telling."

"No kidding," replied Jetstorm "I is only hoping we can still preform with Lady Monarus tonight, she is looking forward to this very much so."

"Who's looking forward to what?"

The sound of a voice right next to his audio made Jetstorm jump, he spun around and vented a held in cycle "Lady Monarus, you startled me." he said, she raised an optic ridge in a silent question, not wanting to disappoint her the blue twin quickly replied "We was just talking about how excited we are to be preforming with you, and hoping we don't let you down."

Monarus pressed a hand over her Spark, truly touched by the thought "Aw, mechs that's so sweet." she said and pulled Jetstorm into a hug as she gestured for his brother to join in, then she gave them a tight squeeze "You two are such sweetsparks, there's no way you could ever let me down, especially when you try your best and you always do." Behind her shoulders, the two gave each other worried looks.

Monarus moved back a step "Now then," she said "Who's ready for the paint?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave picked up an energon goodie from the buffet table, he held it up to Sweetspark and the meek minibot opened her mouth. He found it both odd and puzzling that she wouldn't handle her own food, when he said so aloud she simply replied that Coalmine had trained her to fully rely on him for fuel and therefore only allowed her to eat from his hand. Try as he might, he couldn't convince her to take anything into her hands and soon gave up, hoping to slowly wean her off the habit later on.

He focused on mingling, using soft tactics to win favor with even the most stuck up of bots, he charmed his way in and out of every conversation with ease, and spoke each carefully selected word like he was handling fragile glass. It didn't surprise him, however, that it was Sweetspark who drew in such a large interest, everybot wanted to see a rare minibot. They tried to use kind words and coos, expensive and deliciously sweet treats to coax the little bot into interact with them. But the shy, timid, and scared Sweetspark would bury her head into Shockwave's shoulder, whimpering quietly.

Shockwave couldn't help but feel sorry for her, in the life she had lead strangers were always dangerous, and no one had been there to protect her. When the tiny femme still refused to so much as glance up at the old femme trying to offer an energon flat he decided enough was enough for now "I'm sorry ma'am," he said "She's terribly shy and a bit scared, it's nothing personal, but I doubt you'll get anything out of her."

The femme smiled, showing a few missing dentas, "Oh that's quite alright." she said kindly "Poor dear must be tired of all these bots nagging her when all she wants to do is recharge in Daddy's arms."

"Oh, no ma'am, I'm afraid you misunderstand." he replied "You see, I'm not-"

He paused when Sweetspark suddenly raised her head, she turned to look at the old femme who continued to smile and slowly took the flat "Thank you." she said in a voice so soft, Shockwave was surprised the old femme even heard it.

But she had, and her smile grew "Well, aren't you just a little sweetie." she cooed "You're so very welcome, my pet. You be good now for Daddy, you hear?"

The tiny femme smiled shyly, a blush flaring on her cheekplates "Yes ma'am." she replied. As the old femme wandered away Sweetspark looked down at the flat in her hand like she couldn't believe she'd taken it, she tentatively nibbled at the edge and noticed Shockwave staring "Yes?"

"Now what made you take something from her when you wouldn't take something from me?" he asked "And why look up and speak to her when you were too scared of the others?"

"I didn't really want to take it, but felt like I should...after what she said."

He was a little stunned by her reply, thinking back to the old femme's words he realized Sweetspark hadn't acted until after the old femme had assumed Shockwave was her mech creator, and then he understood. She hadn't wanted him to prove her wrong, to claim he wasn't her sire. He suddenly couldn't resist the urge to chuckle "You are a sneaky little bot, aren't you?" he said "And a rather clever one at that."

The lights over head flickered and blinked out, all optics turned towards the stage where three glowing figures stood. The show had begun.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus stood with the Twins on either side of her, the glow-in-the-dark paint smeared on their arm guards, lower legs, upper chassis, and Monarus's wings added a sense of mystery to their flight in the night.

_:Alright mechs, let's do this!: _she said over their comm. link.

Jetfire was the first to move, sparks flew from his hand and floated in the air around them, then Jetstorm's winds blew them sky-ward along with Monarus. She turned and flipped in mid-air, dancing in a tornado of light, her wings glowing blue with shimmering silver points of light. The wind dispersed as the Twins transfomed and took to the air, the flames from their thrusters shining in the gloom as they spiraled higher and higher.

Fearlessly reaching out, Monarus caught hold of their wings as they passed by, and at the height of their climb the jets separated and Monarus plunged. Bots gasped in horror as she continued to fall, every second coming closer to the unforgiving ground, the lights flashed on and the spot lights focused on the falling femme. Out of the darkness, the Twins transformed again, Jetstorm grabbed her outstretched hands and spun her around as if they were on a dance-floor. Her fluttering wings glittered in the light as Jetstorm swung her up to his waiting brother and drove them both higher with his winds

Jetfire let out a laugh as Monarus was blown into his arms, using both the wind and his thrusters he rose up high into the air until they were silhouetted by the moon, he then released her, transformed and flew off. Now for the tricky part, their finally. Folding her wings back, Monarus turned to face down, making herself parallel to the ground, and flared them open as she dropped like a stone. She fell faster than before, without Jetstorm's wind giving her lift she couldn't maintain such a great height. The twin jets flew straight up towards her, spinning almost dangerously close together.

The Twins steeled their nerves as they came ever closer, as Monarus was only feet away they rolled apart, or at least planned to. At that moment the sharp jolt of pain struck Jetfire again, causing him to lean into the roll instead of out, his wing ripped through Monarus's own. Her damaged wing crumpled uselessly, instead of diving towards a safe landing where the Twins would have caught her, she was free-falling to her death.

Jetstorm had sensed his brother's pain only seconds before he collided with the femme, he quickly transformed and dived after her. Catching her in his arms he realized they were going too fast to land and she was too heavy for him to fully carry without her using her wings, thinking fast he rolled over and placed himself between the femme and the rapidly approaching ground. If one of them was going to offline, he wouldn't let it be her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The instant Jetfire clipped Monarus's wing Shockwave was in motion, he quickly passed Sweetspark into Bumblebee's arms "Watch her!" he yelled as he shoved his way through the crowd, he activated his thrusters and soared over their heads. He saw Jetstorm catch the femme in his arms and flip onto his back, Shockwave knew the mechling would be crushed by the impact with his second-frame armour and Monarus would fair little better. Adding an extra burst of speed, he extended his arms, catching Monarus against his chest and held on tight. His forward momentum throwing them sideways.

His thicker, heavier Decepticon armour protected him from any real damage as the three slammed into the ground and skid several yards, sparks flying off his plating from the friction. They came to a screeching halt, Shockwave was the first to raise his head, Monarus was clutching hold of Jetstorm as if she meant to protect him from the crash while the young mech had both his arms and legs around her frame. He gently rested a hand on her helm "Monarus," he coaxed "Look at me."

She peeked her optics open and raised her head "Shockwave, are you hurt?" she asked, Jetstorm sat up slightly atop the femme's frame "Jetstorm! Sweetie, are you alright?" She sat up to check the young mech for injuries, only to cry out in pain and grasp her shoulder.

"Monarus!"

"Lady Monarus!"

She took a deep cycle and gave them a pained smile "No worries," she insisted "I'm fine."

Shockwave pushed himself to his feet with Monarus in his arms as Jetstorm scrambled to stand, he glared down at the femme he held "No, you most certainly are not fine." he said "You could have been seriously injured. The two of you are lucky to be online." He felt a slight twinge of regret when she flinched at his tone, but he remained firm.

Jetfire landed with a stumble, quickly regaining his balance he ran to them "Lady Monarus! Brother! Shockwave Prime Sir!" he yelled and skid to a halt "Is you to being injured?" The orange mech looked close to panic, his optics wide and round with fear and his hands trembling.

Monarus smiled, reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder "We'll live Jetfire," she said soothingly and stroked his cheekplate with the back of her fingers "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident." Shockwave could see he was fighting back tears as he clenched his fists, Jetstorm placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, only to be tackled by his twin.

"Sparkling!"

All optics turned as Ultra Magnus shoved his way through the crowd and rushed to his daughter's side "Are you alright, my Spakling?" he asked "How's your wing? Are you in pain?"

The femme held up her hands "Daddy, easy." she said softly "I'll be fine, it was just a rip. Perceptor can easily fix it, nothing to get upset over."

The Magnus turned to Shockwave "Take her Perceptor's lab, I'll radio ahead and tell him to prepare sick bay."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Shockwave, it's my wing that's broken-not my legs. I can walk you know."

"After the traumatic experience you've just had, you'll be lucky if I let you recharge alone for a week. Don't complain about being carried, I'm more than happy to hold you in my arms. At least that way I know you're safe."

Monarus folded her arms with an unhappy frown "I'm telling you, I'm fine." she insisted "So why don't you just put me?"

"And I'm telling you, I'm going to carry you." he insisted back "So why don't you just relax?"

She vented, knowing she was beaten, and rested her helm against his frame. Her optics wandered across his chestplate, her fingers unconsciously following, tracing the outline of his insignia. "You're not injured." she suddenly stated in surprise "That impacted should have crushed your armour in-at the very least! Yet your paint is barely scratched, it's not possible...Is it?"

"You forget I'm of Decepticon make, my dear." he replied " Our armour is thicker, denser, and heavier than Autobots. I myself have an alt mode as a tank, therefore my armour would naturally be more durable than most, and since I had thrusters upgraded into my feet it was also demanded my plating be reinforced to absorb the impact from falls and crash-landings. It's only logical I'd be able to take a beating like that and walk away with minimal damage."

"Oh," she breathed, "I hadn't thought that being from another faction would make a difference in how we're made."

His shoulders seemed to fall slightly "There are many differences between the two faction, my dear, and not just the how or why we fight."

"Are things that bad with the Decepticons?"

"Let's just say, I hope you never have to find out."

They continued on in silence, the halls empty save for them, and all was eerily quiet. Monarus couldn't help her wandering optics, they constantly drifted up to his faceplate, when he happened to catch her staring she quickly turned away, but not before he'd seen. He suddenly stopped and stared down at her blushing face "Monarus," he whispered, his loving tone made her look up in surprise despite her red cheekplates "I spent years searching for you, during my time in the Stockade you were always in my thoughts-I couldn't go a day without seeing your face in my mind. And after I was released, I couldn't stop thinking about you, it wasn't long until I realized the reason why."

She gazed up at him, unable to look away "A-and what, pray tell, did you realized?" she stammered, her voice nearly refusing to come.

He gently set her down on her feet, his hands resting on her shoulders slowly drifted down to her waist as he gazed into her optics "What I realized, my dear, is that I love you."

Monarus gasped as Shockwave shifted into Longarm, one hand moved to the back of her helm and pulled her closer, he slowly leaned down. Their lips hovered only a breath away from each other "Monarus," he whispered.

"Shockwave..."

Their optics slid closed, he could feel her cycling hard against him, her hands resting on his chestplate trembled and she brushed her lips to his with a sound of wanting.

"Please refrain from demonstrating public displays of physical affections."

The femme jumped with a gasp, the two turned to see Perceptor standing in the doorway of his lab "If Lady Monarus would step inside, I shall commence repairing her damaged wing."

Shockwave shifted back with a nod "Of course, Perceptor." he replied, when the professor retreated into his lab he took hold of the femme's chin "We'll finish this later, my dear." With a hand on the small of her back, the mech lead her into the lab.


	8. Morning talks and office work

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

Morning talks and office work

Shockwave returned to base near midnight, he had insisted on esscorting Monarus home after Perceptor repaired her wing, and now all his teammates had slipped off to recharge hours ago. All, that is, except for one. As he entered the living area he spotted the youngest member sitting on the couch, a blanket bundled up in his arms "Bumblebee?" he called softly "Mechling, what are you doing up so late?"

The yellow bot turned his pale blue optics on him with a smuthered yawn "I was watching Sweetspark." he said sleepily, Shockwave then realized the bundle in the youngster's hold was the minibot, curled up and deep in recharge "She just drifted off ten minutes ago, waiting for you to get back. And I talked to Ratchet-he was awake when we got back-he said it wouldn't be a good idea for her to sleep alone since her core temperature drops pretty low so easily, that's why I haven't been able to put her down."

Shockwave gently took the tiny femme from the young mech's lap, she groaned softly and snuggled into his arms as she hugged the blanket tightly around her little frame. He stroked her audio softly "Thank you for looking after her, Bumblebee." he said quietly "I must-" The mechling was already recharging, he chuckled softly and hoisted him over his carried the yellow mech to his room, balancing his frame on one shoulder Shockwave hacked the code to Bumblebee's door and carefully set him on the berth before draping a thermal blanket over him. After delivering the youngster off to berth Shockwave retreated to his own room.

As long as the day had been, with all it's excitement and ruckus, he should have been exhaughsted yet somehow he didn't quite feel tired. But tomorrow was another day at the office, as they say, and he'd been up late enough as it was. Carefully setting the slumbering minibot onto the berth Shockwave eased himself down beside her, wrapping his arm protectively around her, so if she rolled she wouldn't hit the floor, and chuckled when she curled up against him. He gazed down at her, watching her recharge beside him, her tiny fingers twitching slightly as her arm suddenly reached out lazily, unconsciously seeking hold of anything she could. Her hand found his arm, she touched his forearm lightly as if trying to figure out what it was, then gently stroked his plating.

He watched the action curiously, it seemed that even in recharge the little femme sought out the physical comfort of another. Slowly, her hand stilled, she coughed softly and rolled onto her back as her cycles turned deep and uneven. Shockwave made a mental note to look into that first thing in the morning, but until then the best he could do was lightly pet her helm "Rest peacefully, my precious," he whispered "Recharge well, and dream sweetly." Shifting into Longarm, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then shifted back, and closed his optic.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The sound of a gentle tapping awoke him, blinking his optic slowly Shockwave saw Sweetspark sitting up on the berth with her legs dangling over the edge, a soft glow illuminating her silhouette. Curious, he quietly sat up on his elbow and leaned forward to look over her shoulder. She held a stylus pen in one tiny hand and a datapad in the other, as he watched silently her hand moved gracefully over the smooth surface with the stylus to create an image on the screen. It was from Monarus's preformance, the winged femme was silhouetted by the moon as sparks swirled around her in a whirlwind. But that was only half of the picture, from one corner to the other across the screen was a decorative border to split the image. The second half of the picture was Shockwave himself.

He was reaching out his hand, as if inviting someone to take it, a glow casted over his form made him appear gentle and welcoming, friendly and kind. Both images brought out a hidden quality, an emotion placed in between the shades of color, and although they were separated by the border they seemed to belong together, one made for the other. He'd had no idea the minibot could create something so beautiful, or that she even knew how to draw. "When did you find time to make that?" he asked.

Sweetspark swung around with a gasp, her arm reflexively raised to defend herself. He placed a gentle hand on her helm "Easy, dear one, you're safe." he said, she vented softly and relaxed "Forgive me, I had fogotten you're a bit skittish, I hadn't meant to startle you."

Her cheekplates reddened slightly "Thats okay, you didn't do it on purpose," she replied, then glanced down at the datapad in her hand "So then, you saw it?"

"That was rather rude of me, but yes. I was only curious as to what you could be doing up at this hour." he said and held out a hand "If I may...?" She meekly placed it in his hand, looking somewhat nervous as he gave it closer attention. His optic was immediately drawn to the image of Monarus, even in the picture her wings glittered, her half-lidded optics glowing in a vortex of color and seemed to stare out at him as she smiled. He gently traced her faceplate with a fingertip, marvelling in how well Sweetspark had captured the femme's very essence after only knowing her for less than a day. Then he studied the border design, it was comprised of Cybertronian wildlife-bolt-bats, brontobots, cybercats, hydro-weasels, and lilleths, even turbofoxes and a titanium moosebot.

The creatures themselves were completely gold, save for their eyes which were all a different color, but a few clusters of crystals sprouting here and there were brightly colored and seemed to glow. But it was the lilleths that most attracted his optic, they reminded him of Earth's birds, only they were made of stained glass, they were the only creatures fully in color on the border and each had it's own unique design pattern. And then he came to his own image.

Every detail of his armour, each shade of his paintjob, even the tiniest joints in his out-stretched hand were perfect. His armour looked freshly polished, gleaming like a mirror, the tips of his claw-like fingers were sharp but somehow held a sense of gentleness and care-as if he could pick up the most fragile piece of glass in the universe without breaking it while it would turn to dust another's grasp. All in all, the picture was a masterpiece.

"Sweetspark, this is magnificent." he said handing the work of art back the the little bot "I had no idea you could do something like this. When did you do it?"

She nervously rubbed the back of her neck "I-I woke up last night and couldn't go back into recharge, and I didn't want to wake you, so I just started drawing to keep myself busy." she said sheepishly "Do you think it looks gaudy? Like I tried too hard?"

His optic ridge lowered, giving the impression as if he were frowning "Of course not, I've never seen anything half as beautiful like it, it's perfect the way it is." he said "But you must remember that is it _your_ work, and no one's opinion matters, save for your own." She smiled brightly as he gently stroked her audio, she purred softly with closed optics and leaned against his hand slightly "It would appear you rather enjoy this," he chuckled, she blushed bright red but didn't pull away as he rubbed a little harder "What I would like to know is where you got the datapad."

"Bumblebee gave it to me." she said simply "I think he got real nervous when he was holding me, it didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me, when I tried he gave me the datapad and told me to play with it. But I was too worried about you and Monarus. She was okay wasn't she?"

"Of course, just a minor tear in her wing, Perceptor had to remove her wings and keep them a few days to complete the repairs." he said "But otherwise she was more concerned for mine and the Twins's safety, she also wanted me to apologize on her behalf for frightening you."

Sweetspark sat up straight, breaking away from Shockwave's hand with a frown of confusion "She wanted to apologize...to me?" she asked, completely baffled by the very idea "But, why?"

Shockwave didn't speak, instead he pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as he prayed silently _Primus, take pity on this sweet minibot. She needs someone to show her true love and respect, if you know where he is please send him quickly._

He felt her shift slightly "Shockwave, whats wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, my precious, you didn't." he said allowing her to pull back, he gently cupped her cheek and let his thumb stroke under her optic "You've been kept isolated too long, dear one, but you will learn that bots truly care for one another and though she has only known you for a short while Monarus adores you, the last thing she would want is to see you hurt-physically or emotionally."

An alarm on the nightstand made Sweetspark jump, Shockwave vented as he glared at the thing, then he turned it off and sat up "Right then, that'll be the work bell." he joked as he stood, stretching his arms up to the ceiling he yawned and headed for his washrack "A good rinse is just what I need before Report Duty in the office."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

For once, Shockwave's teammates failed him. He hadn't wanted to take Sweetspark to the office with him and have her stuck there for hours as he either sat typing at his computer or went to a meeting, but Bumblebee took the spacebridge to Earth with Sari, Optimus had several meetings of his own and had no idea how to even talk to the femme without stuttering, Bulkhead was out of the question-as clumsy as he was there was a good chance he might accidently hurt the fragile minibot, and Ratchet had out-right refused by commenting he wasn't a nurserybot or anyone's nanny drone.

Shockwave had vented in frustration each time he was turned down, but out of the corner of his optic he watched Sweetspark smile slightly when she thought he wasn't looking. He turned to her with a playful glare "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, when she tried to smuther a giggle he attacked her exposed protoform, causing her to squeal with laughter as he tickled her mercilessly "And how do like this, little one? Does this _tickle_ your fancy?"

She was still giggling as they walked into the lobby before his office, the red mech sitting behind the secretary desk jumped to his feet with a salute "Good morning Shockwave Prime Sir." said Cliffjumper "I've compiled your list of...Um, Shockwave Sir, who is that?"

Shockwave waved off the question when Sweetspark clutched hold of his neck with a whimper "This is my new youngling, Sweetspark." he said "If you read the report sent in the other day, which I assume you did since you always have, she was rescued from slavery as a 'stress reliever' for paying customers. Being abused on a daily basis has made her rather timid around strangers-especially mechs." He allowed what his enemies called his 'death glare' to settle on his assistant "As I would hate for her to feel uncomfortable, you shall not be in the same room with her alone, and certainly not without me present." he growled softly "Don't make me remind you, Cliffjumper, it would displease me to have to replace the only bot able to keep up with all the Intelligence files. Do I make myself clear?"

The red bot swallowed hard, he knew when his commander made a threat he always carried it out to the letter, and he nodded "Y-yes Sir, as you wish." he answered.

Shockwave chuckled in a friendly manner "Relax, Cliff, I'm only pulling your fanbelt." he said "All I want is for Sweetspark to be comfortable, and seeing as strange mechs make her the opposite, I'd like you to keep your distance until she becomes use to you."

Cliffjumper vented in relief "Sir, you just about gave me a Spark attack!" he said "I understand Sir, and I'll make sure to keep your usual level of visiters to a minimum. She'll feel completely safe under my watch, Sir."

"Thats what I like to hear, Cliff." said Shockwave as he closed the door to his office.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave sat down in his chair with Sweetspark on his lap, her curious optics roaming the room as he logged on to his computer and began the day's work load. He silently read through several reports, mentally checking off any flase information or flaws as he went and quickly correcting them and adding anything that was missing. In his lap, he felt Sweetspark shift forward, her tiny finger suddenly pointed to something on the screen "Shockwave, shouldn't that line say '...an antipathy' instead of '...an apathy' since they're expressing their dislike of the old law, instead of indifference?" she asked "And wasn't it High Chairbot Galerunner who passed the 14th Law of Council, not the 15th?"

The mech blinked down at the little femme, searching through his internal files he found she was correct-on both accounts. He checked and double checked just to be certain "By Primus, you're right." he said in surprise "How did you know that?"

"I like to learn, I taught myself how to read with a language teacher, whenever I could I'd sneak a datapad through the bars of my cage at night and read whatever was on it." she said sheepishly "I really liked one I found on history, it spoke of the Laws of Council, and I remember Galerunner because her mate was a Falsey."

"A Falsey?" he asked curiously "You mean a false minibot?"

Sweetspark nodded "I read that a Falsey is a normal bot upgraded into the smallest frame possible to give them the appearance of a true minibot, but they can't get anywhere near as small as a real one like me because their protoform is too big. Protoforms can only expand, not contract." she explained, her optics looked out the large window of the office to the busy city it overlooked "Only one in every eighty thousand Sparkling are minibots, there has never been two minibots sparked in the same lifetime-sometimes several generations go by before another comes, we're rarer than twins." Her optics glazed over slightly with glittering tears but she wouldn't allow them to fall, instead she looked up at Shockwave once more "Bumblebee and-you called him 'Cliffjumper', didn't you?-they're both Falsies, and I saw several others at the celebration last night. They seem to be a popular model."

Shockwave chuckled "That they are, my precious, bots have become obsessed with the petite figure of minibots after the war ended." he said "It was a complete change from the big and brash looks of the warrior class models or the muscle and power of the construction bots like Bulkhead. Minibots are fragile, delicate, and in a few cases some were known for-as Bumblebee says it-'being scrappy'. But most were docile, or even shy, and up till now, all of them have been mechs."

"So then, I'm not not just one of a rare few, I'm one of a kind." said the minibot, she sounded almost sad to Shockwave as she gazed down at her hands, looking at them as if they were strainge to her "I really am all alone then, theres no one else like me."

"Theres also no one like myself either, but that does not mean I can't carve out my own unique path."replied Shockwave, he carefully folded his larger hands around her's with a comforting squeeze "In fact, it encourages me to do just that, to be the most I can be since there is nothing to hold me back. It is the same for you, dear one, your future is what you make it out to be, and I think its time to start toward it. Don't you?"

She smiled with true joy shining in her optics, her little arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder "Thank you Shockwave, " she murmured "I don't think figuring out what my future is will be hard if I'm with you. You're the reason I'm not in the dark anymore."

As Shockwave continued to move through reports, Sweetspark would read along quietly from her place perched on his knee, her tiny hands clasping the edge of the desk for support. But as the day dragged on, hours ticked by, and soon the little femme drifted into recharge in the mech's lap, her helm craddled by his hand. Her stasis nap lasted for only an hour or so before she sat up and hopped down to the floor "Sweetspark?" he asked as she headed for the door "Precious, where are you going?"

She paused at the door "The washrack," she replied "Don't worry, I know where it is, I saw it on the way. I'll be right back!" and with that, she quickly disappeared.

Shockwave rolled his optic with a soft laugh "That femme," he chuckled "Life shall never be dull again, not with her around."

"Any Heads of Cybertron Intelligence lurking about in here?"

He looked up to see none other than the fastest bot on Cybertron "Ah, Blurr." he said gesturing him in "Come and sit, I could do with a friendly chat on my break-which I have just decided to take right now." The blue speedster sat in the chair in front of Shockwave's desk and leaned back to prop his feet up on the edge of the desk. Shockwave pulled out two cubes of energon from his keep in one of the desk drawers "So, tell me, how has your day been?" he asked "Anything of interest I might wish to hear of?"

Blurr took one of the cubes and sipped at it lightly, then vented as he settled back into the chair "Nothing much to tell ya' the truth." he said "No missions to go on since the Decepticon have all but dropped off the radar after Megatron was captured, and Bumblebee still doesn't have an ice crystal's chance in the Pit at beating me in a race. But what are you gonna do when you're the fastest speed demon in the universe?"

"Don't let all that pride and gloating swell that helm of your's, or its really going to hurt when someone finally knocks you off your perch, my friend."

Blurr opened his mouth to protest, when a sweet, musical voice called out "Shockwave, are you-" Sweetspark's helm poked inside the doorway, her optics landed on Blurr, who had turned to see who was speaking, and froze with fear.

Shockwave quickly stood and walked around to the front of the desk "Sweetspark, dear one, this is Blurr." he said softly "Won't you come and say hello?" She gave him a look that would have made him laugh if only she hadn't been shaking so hard she was barely standing, it said 'Are you crazy?'. He bent down on one knee with his hand out-stretched "Come now, you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." he spoke in a silky tone as he curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion that seemed to drag her fully into the room, as soon as she realsed the door frame she bolted for Shockwave and hid behind his large frame "Now surely Blurr isn't all that bad, he's a horrible bragger, but at least his feet move as fast as his mouth-and thats saying something."

"Hey," the blue mech protested softly "Low blow, Shockwave, and in front of a femme too."

Reaching behind his back, Shockwave gently pushed the minibot forward as she desperately dug her heels into the floor until she was face to leg with Blurr, the speedster slowly slipped out of the chair and sat cross-legged on the floor. Sweetspark's cycles were rapid and her frame was shaking, Shockwave placed comforting hands on her shoulder guards "You're alright, dear one, Agent Blurr is a very good friend of mine. Why don't you say hello?" he said coaxingly, to Blurr he added "She's very shy, and a little scared."

The speedster nodded, he gazed down at the cowering minibot in amazement, and he slowly held out a hand. A little hand shot out and clasped two of his fingers "Puh-please t-to m-meet you." she stammered, Shockwave felt her tiny legs give out and kept her on her feet-if only just.

Blurr couldn't help the smile teasing the corners of his lips "The pleasure is mine." he said, his thumb gently moving in soothing circles on the back of her small hand "I'm sorry I scare you."

"I-Its n-not your fuh-fault." she replied as Shockwave slowly set her down on the floor, her frame practically rattled as she shook uncontrollably "I-I'm-m sor-rry, I just c-can't s-stop sha-shaking."

"I understand." said Blurr, his smile sweet and sincere "You don't have to push yourself on my account, its okay if you're nervous. But you have absolutely nothing to fear from me."

The minibot offered him a tiny smile as her trembling hand tightened slightly around his fingers "Th-thank you, Agent B-Blurr." she said "Thats n-nice o-of you t-to s-say."

Shockwave stroked her helm "You did me proud, Sweetspark, even though you were afraid you still faced your fears." he said, taking her in his arms he went back to sit in his chair as Blurr reclaimed his own, "It'll take some time, and a lot of patience, but we'll get there." The little femme smiled up at him shyly, stroking her audio absently he turned to the blue mech sitting quietly across the desk "Now let me tell you about _my_ morning."

Blurr chuckled darkly "I can't wait to hear this one." he said, rubbing his hands together "Dish the dirt, Buddy."

"Oh, you're going to _love_ this." Shockwave groaned.

Blurr only smirked "This is going to be good."

As the two discussed Shockwave's vain attempt to find a teammate willing to look after her, Sweetspark muffled a giggle.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Meanwhile, in the Elite Guard building, the JetTwins headed for Monarus's home quarters to pay the femme a visit. Jetfire hadn't been able to recharge the entire night due to his guilt, he blamed himself for the accident and the image of Monarus and his brother falling to their deaths was burned into his mind. Jetstorm had tried to comfort his twin through both words and their bond, but nothing worked, and not being one to give up he decided to check up on the femme to show the orange mech she was perfectly fine.

But as they rounded the corner, someone grabbed hold of Jetstorm's scruffbar and dragged him backwards. "Brother!" As the blue twin struggled to free himself he heard his brother call out as he too was hauled away...in the opposite direction. The pain gripped his very Spark as his other half was forcefully ripped away, he twisted frantically to free himself from his attacker's grasp but to no avail.

The agony was becoming unbearable the further they went "Please to be letting go now-is hurting us!" he yelled "Brother and I, we is not to be separated!" His captor didn't respond, Jetstorm managed to twist slightly in their hold and gasped at the sight of the bot dragging him.

'No!' his thoughts screamed in protest 'This is not to be true!'

"Can it, glitch-head!" snapped Sentinel "I've had enough of you two, always disobeying my orders, slacking off on patrols and training, and now one of your screw ups almost cost Lady Monarus her life! Its time you've been taught a lesson." The young blue mech practically squirmed in pain, writhering and thrashing with agony in his Spark as he was pulled further away from his twin. Sentinel felt a sadistic smirk spread across his faceplate as the mechling in his grasp yelped in pain, his suffering sweet as high grade to the older mech.

Jetstorm grabbed at the Prime's hand, trying desparately to get to his brother to end the pain. Sentinel opened the door to a detention cell and took out a pair of stasis cuffs and a mouth clamp, after muzzling and immobilizing the youngerster he threw him to the floor. Cracking his knuckles, Sentinel advanced on the helpless seeker "Now," he snarled, his grin sinister "Its payback time, you low-life malfunction!" The mechling could only watch in growing terror as he took his energon lance from his subspace, Jetstorm fought against his bonds as the Prime raised his weapon but there was nothing he could do to save himself.

Sentinel brought the lance down hard, stabbing the youngster through the lower leg, grinning at the muffled scream he earned, and ripped it up at an angle to slice open the mechling's plating. Bright pink energon gushed from the fresh wound, it's sickly sweet aroma filling the air of the cell within seconds, but one strike wasn't going to be enough to satisfy the blue and orange mech. No, he wanted Jetstorm to suffer-suffer physically what he had suffered emotionally, and worse.

He struck again, this time in his shoulder guard, slowly grinding the lance's tip into his circuits. The young mech continued to scream, his pain a mix of the burning lance tearing through his body, being torn away from his other half, and the betrayal of his own leader. He and Jetfire had always looked up to the Prime, admiring his leadership-even if it was questionable at times-and believing he would never steer them wrong. But now...

Sentinel freed his lance from the mechling's body, energon dripping from the tip with a hiss, then he kicked his helm, cracking his visor. The strike left the blue seeker stunned and dazed, it was at that moment when the Prime grabbed hold of the link in Jetstorm's cuffs and hauled him off the ground to string him up by a chain hanging from the ceiling. He was high enough off the floor he couldn't slouch, but low enough he had to stand up as straight as possible or pull his arms out of socket.

A signature energy shield appeared on the Prime's arm, the spikes extended longer than normal. He smirked as he circled the youngster, wondering where he could hit to get the loudest scream he could out of the muzzled mechling, he slashed straight down his back from right shoulder to left hip and watched the energon spray into the air as if in slow motion. But the pleasure faded slightly when it coated his chassis, he scowled as he wiped his insignia clean and walked around to roughly grab the mechling's chin "Ever since the two of you dropped into my life you've been nothing but Energy Leeches-always trying to steal _MY_ Monarus away from me, dragging her off every chance you got!" he spat and slammed his fist into Jetstorm's faceplate "She always chooses you and your fragging brother over me!"

Jetstorm cycled hard against his suffering, barely holding back tears of pain as he bit lip to keep from giving the Prime the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. He used the technique of Processor Over Matter Jazz had taught him, he built a mental box in his mind and filled it with his pain, then locked it away. The only drawback to using the skill was it wouldn't last long, and when it ended the pain would be released, although greatly lessened, along with any more he received. If he lost his concentration, however, the box would shatter with a wave of anguish greater than what he'd stored.

The mouth clamp was suddenly snatched off his mouth, leaving a cut on his cheekplate, Sentinel grabbed his throat with a tight squeeze as he jerked Jetstorm's face close to his "I'm going to make you scream until your voice box short-circuits," he snarled in a low voice, the mechling only focused on managing his pain, but then Sentinel said the one thing that tore Jetstorm from his concentration "And once I'm through with you and leave you here to bleed until you offline, I'll do even worse to your slagging brother!"

The box in his mind cracked and broke, before he could register the pain surging through him Sentinel's lance sliced into his side, and made a huge gash that quickly spilt a puddle of energon onto the cell floor.

All at once the pain came, crashing over him like a tsunami, and Jetstorm couldn't hold back an audio-breaking scream.


	9. When secrets come to light

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

When secrets come to light

Pain, that was all Jetfire knew when he slowly awoke. He lay on a detention cell floor, his body and mind stunned, he remembered little of how he ended up there, but knew a few things for certain. His brother had been taken from him, he was in even greater pain than Jetfire but at least that meant he was still online, and as he'd been dragged away, just before someone slammed the back of his helm, he saw Sentinel holding his brother by his scruffbar.

Jetfire gasped softly as he pushed himself to his knees, his limbs trembling, he couldn't do much else, but he had to get to Jetstorm. Taking a deep cycle, he summoned all his strength to force his frame to stand, he managed one agonizing step before collapsing. He was just too tired, and too weak to move any further.

'What is I going to do?' he thought, tears slid down his cheekplates as he felt even more pain through his bond with Jetstorm, knowing his brother was being hurt and being powerless to stop it 'I have to help Brother, but I can't even stand. I is useless, Brother would have found a way to get to me if he were here and I there.'

Hot claws seemed to squeeze at his Spark, digging their way in deeper and deeper the longer he remained. He reached up to wipe the tears from his optics, his fingers brushed the side of his helm, and a static noise cracked to life. Jetfire gasped in shock of his discovery.

His comm. link was working, he had a way to call for help.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus lay stretched out on her berth, her father had sentenced her to berth-rest until her wings were fixed and returned. She vented softly and rolled onto her front, a holopic sat on her nightstand, reaching out she picked it up with a blushing smile. It was a picture she'd taken out of a news article a year ago, and standing in the image was Shockwave. He was giving evidence at a hearing, his entire speech turned the jury in the victim's favor and sent the criminal to the Stockade, when he would have otherwise walked free.

She giggled slightly, thinking of how embarrassed she'd be if Shockwave ever found out she kept a picture of him beside her berth. No other mech had ever captured her attention-if he did, it wasn't for long-but somehow Shockwave had. Monarus didn't know what it was about him that attracted her so, maybe his good looks? Only if she were shallow. His smarts? Possibly, but she was never attracted to any of the scientists she met throughout her life. Or perhaps it was his personality, the way he was always calm under pressure. His gentleness with Sweetspark nearly melted her Spark when she'd watched the little femme cry in his arms as he offered comfort and support. You just couldn't ask for a better mech.

Gazing down at the picture with a dreamy smile on her lips and a far-off daze in her optics, Monarus lightly kissed his image and daydreamed about the possiblity of him asking her out on another date. But her fantasies were cut short, however, by a static-filled beep over her comm. link.

_:Jetfire to Lady Monarus, please to be answering!:_

Frowning at the urgent tone of his voice, she quickly pressed two fingers to the side of her helm _: Monarus to Jetfire, do you copy?:_ she responded, and waited as static filled her comm. link once more.

_:Lady Monarus, he has taken Brother!:_ he said, practically sobbing _:It be hurting so much Lady Monarus-he is being out of his processor!:_

_ :Jetfire, mechling calm down,: _ she coaxed gently _:Who took Jetstorm? Are you hurt or is he? And where are you?:_

_ :Sentinel Prime is hurting Brother,:_ he cried openly, the agony in his voice evident, he was truly suffering and it tore at her Spark along with the shock and fear of what he had said _:We was coming to be seeing you, when somebot grabbed us-one took me and Sentinel dragged Brother away. I can be feeling him, Lady Monarus, Sentinel Prime is hurting him very bad. Please to be helping us!:_

Tears ran down her cheekplate as she listened, every word filled with terror and suffering was like a blade to her very core _:Don't be scared, mechling,:_ she said as soothingly as she could manage _:I'm going to get help right now, we'll come find you and then you can help us find Jetstorm. Just hold on for me-you hear? I swear I WILL find you, even if I have to tear Cybertron apart to do it!:_

A crackle of static was her only answer.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The minibot in Shockwave's lap suddenly coughed, her little frame shaking with each choking wheeze, she covered her mouth with both hands to muffle the sound as Shockwave stroked her back to soothe her. When it didn't stop, he pulled her hands down while pressing his energon to her lips, she managed a tiny sip before taking a much needed cycle, her frame heaving "Are you alright, dear one?" he asked as he continued caressing circles between her shoulder blades "Do you feel dizzy or light-headed, perhaps a little faint?"

"N-no sir," she said, her voice sounded ragged and scratchy "I'm okay, thank you." But no sooner had the words left her mouth, another coughing fit overtook her.

Shockwave offered his energon once more, this time Sweetspark drank greedily, almost like she was dying of thirst. After draining the cube, Sweetspark rested her helm on the edge of the desk, Shockwave placed a gentle hand on her back "I meant to have Ratchet take a look at you this morning, but when you seemed fine I thought perhaps I was worried over nothing, now I see otherwise." he said "I believe you may have a virus, my precious, your immune system isn't very strong and I'm afraid you might have caught something. You'll need to see Ratchet as soon as possible."

The little femme swallowed hard "Wh-who's Ratchet?" she asked timidly, almost too scared to know, "I know I've heard his name before...maybe. Is he a medic at one of the clinics?" Shockwave looked down at the minibot in puzzlement, how could she not remember Ratchet-especially after he'd been there to repair her, and when he had put her into stasis with his EMP generator? But then again, she had been scared out of her processor, half blinded by her cracked visor, and in a horrible state of disrepair. It might be that she knew the medic by form, but not name, and hopefully not by temper. Or else Shockwave would never get the skittish femme into the medbay.

"Ratchet is the older model who I assisted in your repairs, you remember, the red and white mech." he explained "He lived through the wars, and he's one of the best medics around-he even made a repair on Monarus just a few days ago." That fact seemed to reassure her somewhat, but she still didn't looked completely willing to see a medic-much less one she didn't know, and one who was a mech. Shockwave was about to say more, when his comm. link suddenly beeped, he quickly answered, and found a rather upset Monarus on the other end, sounding frantic.

_:Monarus-slow down! I can't understand you.: _he said, listening as she continued somewhat calmer _:Y...Yes, I'll be right there. Just take a deep cycle and wait for me, I'll be there as fast as I can-don't worry.:_

As the link closed, Shockwave turned to Blurr, who'd been sitting quietly on the other side of the desk "Blurr, I need a favor." he said "Monarus is in need of assistance, might I ask you to take Sweetspark back to my base and deliver her to Ratchet for a system's check? You can instruct Bumblebee to look after her until I return." Sweetspark's helm shot straight up, looking all the world like he'd just thrown her unceremoniously and mercilyless under the bus, but she bit her lower lip and didn't protest. Shockwave wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and effortlessly set her on his desk, just how little she weighed reminded him of how small and delicate the minibot really was "I want you to behave for Blurr, dear one, and don't be difficult with Ratchet." he said, running his finger down her noseplate, the sensation making her giggle cutely before he took hold of her chin carefully "I'll be back as soon as I can, stay with someone back at base at all times, and don't go wandering off."

With a caress of down her helm, Shockwave stood and hurried out of the room, the minibot's optics following after him just as her feet wished to. Instead she looked to Blurr, he smiled almost shyly at her "I guess we should get you back to your base then." he said, walking around the desk he offered her a hand "Why don't we get going?" Sweetspark blinked down at his hand, then jumped to the floor, she looked at him warily before cautiously clasping two of his fingers. He didn't pick her up as she expected him to, is wasn't that she didn't enjoy walking-she loved being free to use her own two legs whenever she pleased-but ever since Shockwave had found her, she'd been passed from one set of arms to the next and simply thought that was the way it was done.

But the blue mech simply gave her the gentlest of tugs and let her walk beside him. 'He's not like the others' she thought 'Something is different about him, its nice-whatever it is.' she smiled slightly as she matched his slow pace and waved shyly to Cliffjumper as they passed. The red mech waved back with a friendly smile that looked so out of place on his faceplate Sweetspark giggled, causing him to flash her a grin.

Blurr smirked down at the little minibot as she giggled like mad, he had alwalys heard from femmes that true minibots were said to be the most attractive to the opposite gender-that many a femme had swooned at the meer sight of a minibot mech. He hadn't seen what the big fuss was about, not understand how something that was simply small was cute. Or how one could think that something '_cute_' was also attractive in a more serious term, to him an adorable cybercat wasn't the same thing as an adorable femme-why should minibots be any different?

Now he was begining to believe their crazy claims. Sweetspark was indeed pleasant to the optics, though her frame was small she didn't resemble a first-framer who would be around her height, she truly looked like any usual femme, only smaller. But looks weren't enough to make someone attractive in his opinion. He liked her personality, shy but kind, and he could sense a secret playful, clever, and passionate femme buried under the years of abuse. He believed she would have been an innocent flirt, playful but never misleading, and he could actually see it in the way she'd acted just moments ago with Cliffjumper-a sensual smile and fluttering opticlids, then rewarding a response with a feminine giggle or a blush.

The way back to the base was quiet, but not unpleasant, Sweetspark glanced about nervously from time to time and pressed against the side of Blurr's leg if they passed someone. As yet another pair of mechs stopped and stared while they entered the base Sweetspark held tight to the speedster's hand "They keep staring," she stated softly "And they look at me funny, like their starving."

'She doesn't understand,' he thought as he looked over his shoulder to the mechs, they were leaning against the wall across from the base entrance, smirking and grinning as they beckoned to the minibot like randy dogs 'But fortunately, or unfortunately-I can't make up my mind which-I do, and I'm not going to let this go on." With a scowl he turned to the mechs with a fierce glare and shifted his arm to reveal the red wings on his insignia-the mark of an Elite Guard soldier. They stared at the blue mech for a short moment, then glanced at each other questioningly 'Probably debating on whether or not they could take me on together because of my size,' he thought, ready for a fight if one came to a boil, but then one of the mechs suddenly gazed at him with wide optics and frantically whispered to the other, they both looked at him before quickly making their escape and Blurr gave a satisfying smirk 'Looks like they know me, good, then maybe they'll know to stay away from Sweetspark from now on.'

Little did he know, but the tiny femme had watched the whole silent exchange in confusion, and when she saw the smirk on the blue mech's faceplate, a slight understanding dawned on her. 'He threatened them for staring,' she thought in awe 'He protected me.' With a smile, she continued to hold onto his fingers as he lead her to the medbay 'Maybe," she thought, gazing up at the blue mech with a feeling of warmth in her Spark 'Maybe he really is different. He does seem special, and he was right, I have nothing to fear from him. I think, possibly, I've found a friend in this Blurr.'

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus tapped her foot as she waited, fidgeting as she chewed her lip. She couldn't help but be worried, her friends were in danger and they needed her help, but she couldn't do anything on her own. The sound of running footsteps made her stop and turn, Shockwave rounded the corner "I came as quickly as I could," he said "Now I need you to tell me everything you can, the more I know the better chance we have at finding them." She quickly explained her conversation with Jetfire, new tears forming in her optics as she spoke of how scared he'd sounded, how much pain he was in. Shockwave wiped them away with the back of his hand "Monarus, we'll find them, I promise." he said, his hand suddenly rested over her audio "Now then, I have a way of tracking Jetfire's transmission signal, but in order to do that I'll have to hack into your comm. link system and trace the frequence."

She paused, hacking was an invasion of one's inner workings, not something anyone wanted to happen to them. But her Twins needed her. The femme nodded "Alright, do what you have to." she said, she opened her audio, exposing the inner wires, Shockwave opened the plating on his forearm and pulled a connention cable from it's hiding place. He tilted her head slightly to the side and carefully inserted the cable into the femme's audio. The number of signals that came through swamped his processor all at once, focusing on Jetfire's unique signature he searched for Monarus's most recent comm. link transmission with that signal and locked onto the position from once it came. He slowly disconnected from her audio and eased it closed, he realized her optics had been closed the whole time and gently touched her shoulder. She peeked her multi-colored optics opened, her hand brushing over her audio "Is that it?" she asked cautiously "Did you pinpoint his location?"

The mech nodded "Yes, he's in a detention cell on the East wing of the Elite Guard HQ." he said.

Monarus brushed past him "Then let's go!"

He gently caught hold of her arm "Not so fast, my dear." he said, his arm slid around her waist and pulled her flush against him "I have a fast way to get there." He suddenly swung the femme up into his arms, she let out a startled yelp and threw her arms around his neck as he held her bridal style, he chuckled softly as she looked down at the ground in confusion "Hold on tight now." he warned.

She frowned "Hold on for wha-AHH!"

Activating his thrusters, Shockwave shot upwards as the femme clung to him " I thought you weren't afraid of heights." he stated.

"On a normal day? No." she replied, her faceplate buried in his neck "But I don't have my wings, remember? And I'm not built to crash-land. Its never the heights I'm scared of-its the falling!"

"Then you have nothing fear," he said "I shan't let you go."

"Tell that to my arms!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It wasn't long before they located Jetfire's cell, Shockwave de-activated the lock and opened the door. The youngling lay curled up on the floor, tears flowing down his faceplate as he clutched at his Spark, he looked up with agony flickering in the depths of his yellow optics "Lady Monarus!" he cried.

The femme couldn't resist the urge to run to him "Jetfire," she exclaimed softly as she knelt beside him and craddled his head "Oh, Jetfire, what has he done?" Tears of her own began to flow as she hugged him tightly, the mechling holding on as if dear life depended on how strongly he could hold on to the femme. Monarus turned to Shockwave "Can you carry him?" she asked "I don't think he can walk, he's under too much stress." With a nod, Shockwave carefully gathered the mechling in his arms, Jetfire winced and groaned through clenched dentas.

The older mech lifted the orange mech's chin "Jetfire, I know it hurts youngling," he said soothingly "But I need you to lead us to Jetstorm. Look for him with your bond, and tell me if you can sense where he might be."

Jetfire nodded, he let his head fall back with his optics closed, and his frame went limp in Shockwave's hold. He let the pain surge through him, putting up no resistance as he searched for his other half, the pain was like a darkness in their bond and he was reaching for the speck of light shining through. When he grasped hold of their bond he felt nothing, no returning emotions or thoughts, just endless pain and suffering, but he knew where it was coming from. His optics opened slowly, resisting the urge to simply slip under the suffocating emptiness he felt without his brother, Monarus was leaning over him with worry in her multi-colored optics as she waited nervously for him to speak "Brother is being in West wing." he said "He is not talking to me, I is not feeling anything but the hurting."

Shockwave rested a hand on his helm "You've done well, Jetfire," he said "Let's go find your brother."

The closer they ran towards the West wing the stronger Jetfire could feel his twin, he still wasn't speaking, but the throbbing in his Spark lessened. Jetfire suddenly raised a shaking hand and pointed to a door "That one!" he exclaimed "Brother is being in there!"

Monarus quickly typed in her all access passcode, the screen suddenly flared red with a loud buzz. She slammed her fist down on the keypad "That slagger!" she cursed before swinging around to Shockwave "Sentinel's overridden the code system, we're locked out, and now only he can open the door!"

Shockwave glarde at the door, he shifted the youngling into the crook of one arm, his cannon slid out from under his plating "If that door won't open with codes..." he began, then he swung his cannon up, and fired, hot plasma shot out and blasted the lock clean off the door "Then we'll just knock a little harder."

Monarus rushed forward, ignoring the melting metal, she dug her fingers into the seam of the door and forced it open.

Her body froze at what she saw within.

The floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. They were splattered with energon. And there, hanging from a chain in the center of the room, was Jetstorm.

A sob suddenly escaped the femme without warning "Jetstorm!", she ran to the mechling with tears flowing down her faceplate. She released the cuffs on his bleeding wrists, catching his limp frame in her arms as he collapsed without a sound. Placing a hand on his chestplate Monarus felt a warmth under her fingers along with a gentle hum, he was online, just barely. His armour was shredded like paper, deep cuts and punchers all over his frame still bled heavily and quickly coated the femme's own blue armour. She could hear Jetfire sob quietly, wanting his brother, feeling as well as seeing his pain like his own.

She turned to the Shockwave "If you take him I'll run to the medbay ahead of you." she suggested. He nodded and quickly took the unconscious seeker from the femme. Monarus easily outran him to the nearest medbay, her long, slender legs sent her flying down the halls faster than her wings ever could hope to. The moment she burst into the medbay her commander's daughter side took control of her actions, she yelled orders and made demands that were met nearly instantly. No one dared argue with the angry femme, fearing her wrath more than Shockwave had seen Decepticons cower before a furious Megatron.

A medic took Jetstorm from Shockwave's hold, he almost reluctantly released the beaten youngling, and then another took Jetfire from his care as well. The orange mechling was quickly layed on a medical berth, an energon drip was attatched to his arm and the nurse plunged a needle loaded with coolant into his neck. He tensed before suddenly dropping off into recharge.

Jetstorm was taken into another room, Monarus followed after the medics, talking intensely with one. Shockwave stood waiting for several minutes, listening quietly to the beep of Jetfire's Spark monitor, then the double doors opened and Monarus slowly walked out. Her frame coated in the blue seeker's energon trembled slightly, her rainbow optics held unshed tears as she bit her lip. Knowing what was coming, Shockwave silently held his arms open. Monarus ran into his embrace, tackling him with all her sorrow-filled strength and threw her arms around his neck.

She cried against him, holding on to keep herself together even as she was falling apart while he held her, she slowly sank to the floor and he along with her. Monarus suddenly beat her fist on his chestplate in helpless frustration "Curse him, may he burn in the deepest depths of the Pit for this!" she cried angrily, her tears coming faster with each hit "They don't know if he's going to make it! I can't lose them-I just can't!"

Knowing his words wouldn't do a thing to soothe her, Shockwave stroked her helm and allowed her to take out her fury on his chassis. She was in the deepest pain, he knew she loved those mechlings like the brother she'd lost. They cared for each other, supporting one another, and he was certain that if they went offline, Monarus wouldn't survive.

"He did this," she whispered "Sentinel nearly killed him."

"Monarus-"

"He's always doing this, taking away bots I care about." she continued as if no one else was even there "He pushes the away-even going as far as threatening them. But he was going to kill the Twins, just to keep me dependent on him,...so no one would know."

"Know what?" he had no idea what she was getting at, believing the grief might be talking.

"This isn't the first time," she rambled on "He's done this before, but he went further last time."

"Last time?" he asked, Shockwave was beginning to get a sick feeling in his tank "Who did he-"

"He killed him," she snarled through the tears "I won't keep his secret any longer, I shouldn't have let him convince me to keep it to begin with."

"Monarus, what are you saying?" he asked "Who did Sentinel kill?"

Tears from her optics dripped onto his chestplate "We were playing, in the park on the swings, then the alarm started blaring and he snatched me off. We were running to a safehouse." she whispered "When we turned the corner Sentinel came out of nowhere-he was headed in the other way. He knocked me aside with his shield and..." she took a shuddered cycle "His lance...it just..."

Shockwave grasped her shoulders "I know it hurts, Monarus, But you must tell me." he said in a soft but firm voice "What happened? 'He' who?"

"He ran him through with his lance, thinking he was a Decepticon." she sobbed "It was the last time I saw him, and then Sentinel took him away!" Her head fell back with a helpless sob of grief "He stayed with me in the medbay just to beg me not to tell, I was scared-I didn't want to go offline! I thought he was the only one I could turn to, and he had been until he...then he changed."

Shockwave pulled her tightly against him "Who did he kill, Monarus?" he asked "You need to tell me-I swear he won't hurt you again, on my very Spark I promise."

"Its not me who'll need protecting, because I'm going to kill him." she cried "He'll pay for what he did!"

"What did he do?" She pulled away from him slightly, her leaking optics staring up at him as she spoke:

"He killed my brother," she whispered "Sentinel killed Protocast!"


	10. Those who were hurt

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

Those who were hurt

Sweetspark swallowed hard 'I _really_ don't want to do this.' she thought helplessly, from behind her Blurr gave the femme a tiny shove, causing her to stumble into the medbay. The red and white medic cleaning his medical tools looked over his shoulder with an annoyed frown, she felt her legs lock up under his gaze. His lips softened into a concerned expression, Sweetspark managed to back up until she bumped into Blurr's leg, Ratchet beckoned to her with a finger, but the minibot couldn't force herself to move. Blurr chuckled in good humor and gave her another nudge "Trust me," he said "He doesn't bite."

Ratchet set his tools aside and wiped his hands clean "Whats going on?" he asked "Why do you have her? And where is Shockwave?"

"She had a bad coughing fit in his office." he replied "He was gonna bring here himself, but Monarus called him and sounded like she was about to glitch for some reason or another. So he asked me to bring her, and then hand her over to Bumblebee after a system check."

The older mech raised an optic ridge "Bumblebee?" he asked, then shook his head "That mech is out of his processor if he thinks leaving her with that kid is a good idea. Thanks for getting her here, now get out of my medbay." Blurr smirked at the CMO's half-joking tone, he patted the little bot's helm with a quick farwell and walked out. Thinking quickly, Sweetspark turned to follow him "Not you, Missy." she froze at Ratchet words, with another gulp she turned to face him, he crooked a finger "Come here, Sweetspark."

Taking a deep cycle, the minibot slowly approached the old mech, her hands balled into fists in an attempt to calm the shaking. He crouched down low to look the tiny femme in the optics, she shuffled under his gaze, no liking the way he simply looked her over. He suddenly put his hand on top of her helm "Stop fidgeting, femme." he said, his hands wrapping around her waist unexpected made her gasp as he set her on the exam table. He tilted her helm back and tapped her visor "Slide this up," he ordered gently, and watched as the tinted glass slid up under her helm out of sight, he shined a light into her optics "Alright, have you been feeling tired lately? Any stiffness or difficulty moving your limbs?"

She squeezed her optics closed against the painfully bright light "I-I f-feel th-at a-all the t-time." she stammered, feeling her Spark slamming around behind her chestplate "U-usual-ly a-after a buh-beating."

"Optics open, Spakling." he said softly, and forced her opticlids open.

Tears streamed down her faceplate "Its too bright..." she mumbled, fighting to not close her optic again. The medic checked her other optic with the same result, her optics weren't use to any amount of intense light, a problem stemming from her life in a dark cage. He dabbed her moist faceplate with a cloth, but didn't comment. Ratchet turned to grab one of his tools, but when he turned back to the minibot a tiny hand touched the broken piece of his helm. Sweetspark couldn't believe her optics as her fingers traced the broken ridges "You were hurt..." she breathed, the thought of a mech like him being injured seemed impossible to her "Someone beat you too?"

With a sad smiled, Ratchet gently took hold of the tiny femme's hand "Not in the same way they hurt you, femling." he said and patted her helm "But don't let this old war-wound distract us from the real reason you're here, Missy. We gotta find out what caused that coughing. Now, open your mouth."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave was furious. No, not furious-that wasn't nearly a strong enough word. He was _livid_-burning with a rage the likes of which he'd never felt before. He had held a weeping femme in his arms for hours as she cried out her fear and grief, his Spark ached to see her in such a pitiful state. He replayed her words in his mind constantly, like a broken record he couldn't stop listening to even as he wished to silence it. Every tear, each painful Sparkbreak, all of it would be forever etched into his processor, never to be deleted.

He slowly stroked Monarus's helm as she recharged in his arms, her head on his chestplate and her hand over his insignia. The way they fit together just felt so right to him, like they had been built for one another. His optic traced over her long, slender legs, the supple curves of her hips, the elegant flow of her waist up to her gleaming chestplate, her graceful neck, and finally her angelic faceplate. Even with cheeks streak with tears and a faceplate slightly pinched in worry, she was the most beautiful femme he'd ever seen.

But she was hurting in an unimaginable way, and Shockwave planned to do something about the mech who'd put her in such an awful state. Yet first things first. He had to get his back-up, and then he could head out to track his prey down, however that meant leaving Monarus alone-something he was definetly not excited about. He knew though that she wouldn't want to leave the medbay without the Twins, and with the medics around, as well as the guards they'd called in after they had brought in the mechlings, her safety was a certainty. At least, he hoped so.

Carefully shifting to gather her frame up more in his arms, Shockwave gently lay the femme down on the berth beside the recharging Jetfire, and quickly shifted into Longarm to press a kiss on her forehead before changing back as he exited the medbay.

"Sh-Shockwave Prime Sir?"

The slurred voice made him pause in the doorway, turning back he saw the orange mechling sitting up slightly with one arm already draped over the femme's waist. Shockwave went back to the youngster's berth and placed a hand on his shoulder guard "Its good to see you awake, Jetfire," he said softly "How are feeling?"

Jetfire blinked his already squinting optics against the medbay lights "I is okay." he said with a slight groan "I is still worried about Brother, though. But he is been talking to me a little now."

Shockwave nodded "Thats good news," he said "I'm glad you're alright, both of you."

"Shockwave Prime Sir?"

"Yes, youngling?"

"Where is you to be going?" he asked "Why is you leaving Lady Monarus?"

"Because, youngling," said Shockwave "I'm going to find the mech who did this, and she wouldn't want to leave you mechlings here alone. I want you to watch out for her, Jetfire, and don't tell her where I went if she asks-just tell her I'll be back soon and to stay put until I come for her. Understood?"

Jetfire nodded slowly, still groggy from the sedative "Yes sir, Shockwave Prime Sir."

Shockwave patted his helm gently "Good mech," he murmured "Now I want you to lay back, and rest. You'll need all the recharge you can get." With a slow nod, the orange mechling lay back onto the berth and closed his optics, Shockwave chuckled softly as he watched the young seeker go out like a light. Then he set his mind on one thing.

Getting to Sentinel, and making him pay.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After Blurr had dropped Sweetspark off with Ratchet he began searching the base for the other mech he'd been sent to find, and he knew of only two places that Bumblebee would be-his room, or playing video games in the living room. He found him sitting on one end of the couch, controller in hand, Sari sitting on the other with her own controller, and Jazz sat in between them with his arms stretched out over the back. The black and white ninja bot was-not surprisingly-the first to notice the speedster's presence, he turned to the pale blue mech with his usual friendly smile "Hey Speed Demon," he greeted "What'cha doing 'round this joint? SW's done stepped in office hours ago, and he ain't gonna be swinging on back till later."

Jazz and Blurr had trained together at the Academy after the ninja had completed his Cyberninja training with Yokitron, and they had both served directly under Sentinel until Blurr had been assigned to track down Megatron's location. Blurr bumped fists with the mech "He actually sent me here to drop Sweetspark off and put Bumblebee in charge of her."

The yellow mechling hit pause on their game and swung around "He _what_?" he exclaimed, his pale blue optics showing his disbelief "Why me? What did I do to him?"

Sari set her controller down on her lap "I don't mean to sound clueless here," she said "But who's Sweetspark?"

Jazz snapped his fingers "Oh yeah, little red hasn't heard about our newest lil' sis." he said "See, let me lay it down, SW found a cute little femme being slaved and busted her out, and now she's clingin' to him like glue. Ya' dig it?"

Bumblebee and Blurr looked at one another, the yellow mechling shrugged while Blurr scratched his helm, but Sari nodded with complete understanding "So what does she look like?" she asked.

"She's a minibot." Blurr answered.

"Oh, so then she's around Bee's height?"

Bumblebee blushed, Jazz cracked up, and Blurr just shook his head "Bumblebee isn't a real minibot," said Blurr "He's a Falsey."

Sari raised a questioning eyebrow "A what?" she asked "Whats a Falsey?"

Jazz managed to gain control of himself enough to answer "A Falsey is a fake minibot-a bot designed to look like a true minibot. A real minibot only comes up to Bumblebee's waist, though just barely, and they look like any regular bot out there-they just happen to be smaller. But the biggest difference is that they can't transform, their frames are too small for transformation cogs."

The techno organic blinked in surprise "Wait a second," she said "Are you telling me that there are transformers who _can't_ transform?"

He nodded "Thats about the jist of it, red."

Blurr's comm. link suddenly beeped _:Shockwave to Agent Blurr, please respond.:_

He pressed two fingers to the side of his helm as he answered _:Agent Blurr here, go ahead Shockwave.:_

_:Blurr my old friend, I'm going to need an assist, we're going to arrest someone.:_ he said _:Care to join in the fun?:_

The speedster couldn't help smirking _:I'll be right there, just give me your coordinance.:_

_ :The office of Ultra Magnus.:_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The two mechs met up just outside the Magnus's office, Shockwave hadn't explained in great detail why they were going to arrest someone so high up in the Elite Guard ranks, but Blurr didn't need very much else explained after he'd revealed an innocent being murdered. Shockwave pressed his back against the door and listened, two distinct voices could be heard conversing inside, he silently signaled the speedster to prepare himself for a 'Smash and Grab' maneuver. Blurr nodded and moved into a runner's crouch, then gave him the ready sign.

Shockwave held up his fingers, silently counted to three, and slammed his shoulder against the door-causing it to fly open as the lock came loose. "Now Blurr!" he shouted, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel didn't even have time to blink before a blue streak zoomed past the gray mech, Blurr dropped to his knees and swiped the SIC's legs out from under him as he slid, then with a twist Blurr clamped stasis cuffs onto the blue mech's wrists.

As Sentinel fell to the unforgiving floor he felt the paralyzing jolt surge through his body, his limbs locked in place, but that didn't stop him from glaring up at the taller mech with all his hatred "Shockwave, you glitch-head!" he shouted "Whats the meaning of this-I'll have you court martialed, you traitor!"

Shockwave aimed his cannon at the cuffed mech's head "Give me one good reason, Sentinel-just _one_ excuse and I'll kill you!" he snarled "Sentinel Prime, I hereby place you under arrest."

"You can't arrest me! I outrank you!"

"On the contrary, as head of Cybertron Intelligence I have the power to arrest all but Ultra Magnus himself."

"Shockwave Prime," said the Magnus "Why are you arresting him? On what grounds?"

"Allow me to read the charges and you might wish to take your hammer to his helm." he replied, then turned back the mech he held at gun point "Sentinel Prime, you are under arrest for assult and battery with intent to kill on two accounts, torture of subordinates, and the murder of Protocast."

Shockwave kept a watch on the Magnus's reaction to the charges, at first it was shock and then horror. He could see a gleam of tears gathering in his leader's optics, out of all the things he'd seen the Magnus go through-even when he was on Spark support after a gruesome injury-he'd never seen Ultra Magnus shed even a single tear. But now one slipped free, and glided down his faceplate "Sentinel..." he choked "Its not true-tell me its not true!"

Sentinel didn't answer, he kept his gaze trained on the floor. Ultra Magnus sank to his knees, the overwhelming emotions sending him into a state of shock. Shockwave turned to Blurr "Take him to a cell and set up a guard." he said "I'm going to remain here for the moment." The speedster nodded, he hauled Sentinel onto his feet, and gave him a shove to get him moving.

Shockwave went to the Magnus's side, he had his faceplate in his hands and was murmuring softly to himself. "Celest, my dearest, please forgive my foolishness." he mumbled "How could I be so blind?"

"Ultra Magnus, Sir, are you going to be alright? I know this is a lot to take in, no one will think less of you if you need some time to yourself." said Shockwave, "I certainly know your daughter would greatfully accept a little one-on-one time with her Creator."

The Magnus shook his head as he forced himself to his feet "No Shockwave, I'll be fine. Its just..." he trailed off as he sat in his office chair and covered his optics with a hand "He was my most trusted officer, my SIC, the mech I had hoped would not only take my place as Magnus but also take care of my Sparkling. I've been a fool not to see him for his true colors. He hid the truth about the loss of Elita-One on the spider planet, he's brutal in the way he treats those young seekers, and he's even scared my daughter out of her processor the other night."

Shockwave nodded "Yes, I-wait, what?" he leaned forward on the desk "What did that slagger do to her?" Ultra Magnus explain the events that took place in the alley the night of the celebration, Shockwave's claw-like fingers left marks on the desktop as they curled into tightly clenched fists. He would have to remember to never be left alone with Sentinel, he would need someone to hold him back when he tried to offline his sorry aft.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Monarus opened her optics with a silent yawn, the first thing she realized was that Shockwave wasn't around, the second was the young orange mechling with his arms locked tightly around her waist. She smiled softly at his slumbering faceplate and traced a finger down his cheek, he smiled while still in recharge. She chuckled quietly as he snuggled his head into her chestplate with a purr, Monarus gently pet his helm and watched as his large yellow optics blinked open.

Jetfire didn't bother moving, he didn't want to since he was so comfortable, but he did smile shyly up at Monarus "Is good morning for you too, Lady Monarus?" he asked "Is good for me, I is waking up with you and Brother is being better."

A flare of joy burned in her Spark "Jetstorm's doing better?" she asked "Oh, thank Primus! You two really had me scared, if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

"You would be sad, yes?"

She laughed and hugged him tighter "Yes, very sad." she replied, she sat up and hopped off the berth "I'm going to see Jetstorm, want to come?" His answer was snatching the drip roughly out of his arm and leaping to his feet. The two quickly headed into the private recovery room the medics had taken the blue seeker and slipped inside. Jetstorm lay motionless on the berth, ugly unpainted gray temporary welds covered his frame to close his largest wounds, those that were too small for welds glittered silver with billions of nanobots that would repair the damage done by Sentinel's hands. Most were not his own nanobots, Monarus had witnessed the medics use a syringe to fill the cuts with them and watched in horror as they practically drowned his system with coolant to bring down his scorching core temperature.

They silently stood on either side of the berth, a tear slid free from Jetfire's optic as he sniffled softly, Monarus herself was fighting back tears as well-tears of sadness, of joy, of simply an overload of emotions. She carefully clasped his hand, making certain not to accidently touch the glittering scrapes on his knuckles, and kissed his cheek "Hey, Storm," she whispered "Jetfire's here with me. How you holding out?" She knew he wouldn't answer, but she didn't have the Spark to talk to him like he was a lifeless gray shell, and it slightly lessened the burden inside her.

Jetfire wasn't as formal, he climbed straight up onto the berth with his brother and rested his helm against Jetstorm's "Brother," he said to his twin "Lady Monarus be asking how you is? Is you be feeling better?" The mechling paused, his optics took on a distant look before he blinked it away with a smile "He to be telling me he is feeling much better, and is happy to be having you visit."

Monarus shook her head with a smile "It will continue to amaze me," she murmured "The bond you two share is so strong-stronger than any sibling bond I've ever known."

He shrugged slightly with a chuckle "We is being twins," he said "What is you to do?" His faceplate took on a more serious look "We is to be okay, Lady Monarus, is no need to be worrying."

She vented softly "I know, but I can't help but worry." she said and gently kissed each of their foreheads "I don't know what I'd do without my mechlings-you two mean everything to me, you're my brothers. My family."

Jetfire's smile could have out-shone a sun, tears welled in his optics "You is to be meaning it, Lady Monarus?"

"Of course," she said, she stroked his cheek lovingly as she held Jetstorm's hand "And I'd do anything for you. No one messes with you two but me."

They both laughed, but the sound suddenly ceased when Jetstorm's hand tightened around Monarus's "Brother? Lady Monarus?" the two looked down at the blue mechling as his questioning frown turned into a tired smile "Is good morning, no?"


	11. Joy and Sorrow

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

R&R

Please enjoy!

Joy and Sorrow

When Shockwave entered the medbay the first thing he saw was Jetfire's empty berth, he glanced around in hopes of spotting the mechling or Monarus, but they were nowhere to be seen. A laugh coming from Jetstorm's recovery room drew his immediate interest, he quietly entered and found the femme hugging the blue seeker's neck while Jetfire sat on the berth next to his twin. Jetstorm noticed him and smiled tiredly "I is to be thanking you, Shockwave Prime Sir." he said "You was helping to be saving Brother and I, we is very greatful, Sir." Monarus beamed at him with absolute joy, she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gladly returned the embrace, then gave the mechlings a nod "Think nothing of it, younglings. And I wish you both a rapid recovery." he snaked an arm around the femme's waist "Now, if you'll excuse us, I must steal Monarus away. We've some things to discuss." She raised an optic ridge but didn't protest as Shockwave lead her out of the medbay.

They walked on in silence, Shockwave focused on keeping the femme close to his side, while Monarus quietly puzzled over what was going on in his mind. She wanted him to say something-_anything_, just to break the noiseless hum. He suddenly stopped, he whirled her around to fully face him, and practically crushed her against his frame. Monarus stood stunned in his grasp, unable to process what was happening "Shockwave," she breathed, hardly daring to speak "What is it?"

"Why?" he asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

She pulled back slightly to look him in the optic "I don't understand," she replied "What didn't I tell you?"

His hands came up to clasp her helm in a firm yet gentle grip, his fingers shaking "Sentinel kissed you." he said "That slagger forced himself on you, and you didn't say anything. Monarus, you are the first femme I've ever come to care for-and you shall be the last! Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't know how he'd found out, and she didn't care "Shockwave, there just wasn't time-when it happened I had to go on stage, then to the medbay, and then all this started." she placed her hands on his wrists as he continued to hold her helm "You don't have to worry-"

"I'm not worried, Monarus, I'm angry."

"I told you, there wasn't time-"

"I'm not angry with you," he cut in, his tone slightly harsh, he rested his forehead aginst her's and closed his optic "I am angry with him-angry with myself. But not you, never you." It was then that Monarus realized he'd been shaking with rage and frustration, he blamed himself for what Sentinel had done in the ally.

Monarus couldn't help but shake her head with a smile "Oh Shockwave," her tone made him look down at her, her fingers traced invisible shapes on the sides of his helm "You're not always going to be there, but thats okay, because I can take care of myself and when I really need you I know you won't let me down. You can't beat yourself up over this-whats done is done, but we still have each other right here and now."

Wordlessly, Shockwave shifted into Longarm and slowly leaned forward. Monarus felt her Spark beat frantically in it's chamber, her optics slid shut as her cycles turned erratic and her cheeks burned red. She leaned forward, and her lips met his.

At first, it was just a touch, a feather-light sensation she was almost certain she had only imagined. But then, Shockwave crushed her frame firmly again him, his movements gentle but insistant. Oh Primus, how long had he want this? To kiss this one femme until she was breathless? Far too long, he decided, and he would savor this moment for the rest of his life. His glossa brushed over her lower lip, an inquiry for intrance, at first she hesitated-unsure of what to do, and of herself. But a second, slightly more insistant stroke, parted her lips.

Shockwave's glossa delved deeply and laboriously into her awaiting mouth, she moaned softly into him, her hands sliding over his shoulder guards and she wedged her fingers into the seams of his armour. Monarus's Spark went wild, this wasn't anything like the kiss Sentinel had stolen, it was hot and full of mutual want. But even so, she was still scared-though only a little. She'd never truly been kissed before, never tasted passion, nor had she felt lust. Such things were foreign to her, yet somehow she could sense them now, like Shockwave had awakened another side to her that she hadn't even known existed. And that made her feel a little at odds with herself.

He sensed something was bothering her, she didn't kiss back, and she held stock still in his arms. Shockwave eased back, breaking the kiss, "Monarus," he asked, her optics slowly opened and they held a dreamy yet confused look "Whats wrong?"

She looked away from him, unable to meet his optics-it felt odd seeing him as Longarm while she called him by his true name, but she pushed that particual thought aside "I...I don't know how."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." he replied, tilting her chin he forced her to look at him "What don't you know?"

"How to kiss."

All Shockwave could do was blink, "Oh, I see." he murmured, he hadn't thought of her inexperience being an issue, but one glance at her faceplate told him otherwise "Perhaps I've moved a bit too fast-"

"No!" she exclaimed, she bit her lip when she realized just how loud her voice had come out, and blushed fiercely "Wha-what I mean is, um...Its not that you moved too soon, its just that I don't know how to kiss you back, and I kinda feel like a moron just standing here taking, but not giving. So, if you don't mind, could you...uh, teach me?"

He chuckled softly, and pulled her flush against him "It would be my pleasure." he stated, he leaned down once more, when he brushed his lips over her's Monarus jumped forward with a groan as she tried to meet his mouth fully "Patience, my love, patience. We'll get there, I promise. But one must wait for the good things to come."

Shockwave decided to start slow, very slow. He sipped at her lower lip, barely drawing it in before releasing it, only to come right back for a second taste. Monarus gasped each time their mouthes made contact, the touch of his lips sent a jolt through her "Shockwave," she begged "Please!" She whined when he pulled back with a chuckle.

"As you wish, my love." he smirked, "Just watch what I do, then copy me. I'll show you a few times until you feel like you've got it." She nodded and closed her optics, tilting her head back slightly Monarus offered him her mouth in a term of total submition. She couldn't have done anything else as seductive.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shockwave returned to the base later on that day, it was still early evening, but the moment he walked inside, he knew something was wrong. It was quiet, no annoying video game noises came from the living room, there was no sound of Sari blasting her headphones too loudly, no slosh of paint flying onto a canvas, not even the normal clicking of keys from Optimus's office. Nothing.

But what he heard instead was somewhat familar, although very different. He rounded the entrance to the living room and found out why everything else in the base was so quiet, Bumblebee was being scolded, but not by Optimus, instead he was getting a lecture from every bot, save for Jazz who wasn't present. The yellow mechling had his arms folded over his chassis, his pale blue optics downcast as Optimus shook his head in disbelief "Bumblebee, I can't believe you would open your mouth without thinking like that." chastised the red and blue mech "I expect better from you, especially in a situation as delicate as this."

Bumblebee looked to Bulkhead for a possible defense, but the green giant just shook his head also "You've really messed up this time, little buddy." he said. The mechling physically flinched at the words, knowing that if even his best friend was giving him grief then things truly were bad. None had noticed Shockwave just yet, he wanted to see what all this was about, and he noticed that the mechling wasn't standing straight. Tilting his head slightly he saw why, there was a rather large dent in his heel.

Ratchet was scowling the there was no tomorrow, the normal ember of annoyance in his optics was replaced with a flame of anger "You've done some pretty stupid things before in the past, kid, but this is by far the worst. This was dumb even for you." he growled "When Shockwave pounds you full of dents I don't want to hear one word when I have to knock them all _out_ of your sorry frame."

Now was the perfect time to make his presence known, he folded his arms as he leaned against the doorframe "And just why would said mech need a few hundred dents in his chassis?" he asked. Bumblebee whirled around with a gasp escaping his lips and cringed slightly as the movement jarred his injured ankle. Shockwave glanced over the mechling, no minibot stood by his feet or sat in his arms, and when his optic swept over the room he found no sign of the little femme. A primal sounding growl arose in his chest as he stalk up to the trembling youngster, his frame towering over him "Where. Is. Sweetspark?"

Sari, from her place on the back of the couch, answered for the bot who was paralyzed with fear "She's locked herself in your room," she said "Been in there for a couple of hours, and she won't come out. She got offended by one of Bumblebee's wise-cracks, kicked him in the heel, ran to your room, locked the door, and hasn't made a peep since."

Shockwave glared down at Bumblebee with cold fury, his shadow fully covering the shorter mech "First thing in the morning," he hissed "Your little yellow aft is mine." He left Bumblebee trembling as he brushed past him to head for his quarters, the others were also shocked. Even in the heat of battle, Shockwave was always calm and collective, they'd never seen such a display of anger from the gray mech.

Making his way to his door, Shockwave overrode the lock and stepped into the semi-dark room, the only source of light came from a datapad laying at the foot of the berth. Curiosity got the best of him, he picked it up to find an image that raised a number of questions in his mind, it was another drawing. The subject was Blurr. He was down on one knee, holding up a shield with one arm, and craddling a lilleth in the other. The bird-like creature's glass feathers shone in every color as it's little talons wrapped around the mech's fingers.

A soft whimper made him look up, Sweetspark lay curled into a ball at the head of the berth against the wall, her little helm buried deep in the pillow and a thermal blanket cocooning her tiny frame. Little tears streaked down what little bit of her cheek he could see, the sight made his very Spark ache for his beloved minibot and he couldn't bring himself to wake her to find out just what exactly happened. Instead he turned off her datapad, set it on the berthside table, and slowly crawled up beside her. He wrapped his arm around and pulled her against his chestplate.

He chuckled softly when he felt her snuggle into his warmth, the minibot craved the heat and rhythm of another's Spark, the very thing she'd always been denied. Her tiny frame felt like ice, she shivered despite being wrapped in a heavy blanket, and that worried him. In all the excitement he hadn't asked Ratchet about her system check, her earlier coughing fit was still on his mind. He knew for a fact that her immune system was next to nothing from the condition he'd found her in, not to mention all the mechs she come into contact with, and when malnourishment was added into the equation, it was more than likely she'd caught some sort of virus.

But that was a problem for another day. Right now, Shockwave lay in the comfort of his berth, his precious little femme was curled up close to him, and the darkness of the room muffled out the sounds of the outside world. His optic slid closed as he vented softly, his fingers absently stroking Sweetspark's audio, and he chuckled when she purred in recharge.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The alarm blared on the berthside table, with a groan Shockwave rolled over and slapped his hand down, sighing in relief when the annoying sound ceased. He rubbed the static from his optic as he sat up, blinking himself awake he reached down to where Sweetspark lay...only to find the cold berth under his fingers. The fog of recharge was instantly banished from his processor as he scanned the room for the little femme "Sweetspark, where are you?" he called out into the dark room, but no answer came. His optic landed on his washroom door, a soft glow flittered out from underneath. Silently getting off the berth, he crossed to the door and gently pushed it open.

The light was turned down low, a hint of steam was in the air as he stepped inside. A soft moan drew his attention to the shower, sitting on the rim of the tub was Sweetspark, she was leaning back against the wall with a damp washcloth pressed to her helm. Shockwave quickly went to the minibot's side "Sweetspark, dear one, are you alright?" he asked, he carefully took the cloth from her tiny hand and felt her forehead "You don't feel warm, so I'm not think a fever...Are you dizzy?"

She shook her head tiredly, a pain evadent in her optics "No sir, its just a processorache." she ground out, taking a deep intake "Its nothing really, I get them from time to time-you don't need to worry. I just need to sit still for an hour or two and it'll go away." Sweetspark clutched her throbbing helm as another wave of pain swept through her, she bit her lip to hold back the tears gathering in her optics but couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her throat.

Shockwave had seen enough, setting the rag aside he carefully scooped her up in his arms, she cried out softly as the action sent a stabbing jolt through her helm, he stroked her audio apologetically "I know, my precious, I know." he murmured quietly as he carried her to the medbay "It'll be over soon, you'll see."

When the medbay doors opened Ratchet turned, curious as to who could possibly be coming in at such an early hour of the morning. The sight of Shockwave cradling a weeping Sweetspark seized his Spark with icy claws, he hated to see younglings suffer, and little Sweetspark had somehow managed to work her way into a special place in his Spark during her check-up. Shockwave gently lay her on one of the medical berths as the CMO approached "What's happened?" he asked, lifting her helm in his hand Ratchet carefully pressed down on her chestplate to check her pulse "Sweetspark, little one, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I found her sitting in the washroom this morning, she claims its a processorache and that she gets them often." said Shockwave "This seems to be more than a meer processorache, Ratchet. First the coughing fit, now this not a day after? If this is a virus at work, then it is one of the fastest working I've ever seen."

"Its no virus," said the medic "All my scans came out clean. But whatever it is, we need to find it and fix it before things get out of hand."

A tiny hand covered Ratchet's own, he looked down to see Sweetspark smiling softly up at him "I'll be okay," she stated "This happens all the time."

The medic could only shake his head "This isn't normal, little one, chronic processoraches-maybe." he replied firmly "But you're about to pass out from all the stress its putting on your systems. I think its a good idea to do another system search."

Sweetspark vented softly, there was no getting around this one.


	12. The Candy Kiss

Redemption is a butterfly

By Princess Thil Galel

I DO NOT OWN

Thank you

Please enjoy

R&R!

The Candy Kiss

A soft, silent vent escaped Sweetspark. Everyday for deca-cycle Shockwave dragged her to the medbay for another scan, another test, another energon sample. Her processorache had lasted for nearly four megacycles, but hadn't returned. Yet her coughing fits came and went, often leaving her so tired the minibot couldn't even hold up her helm.

She lay on one of the medical berths on her front, kicking her legs around above her with her helm cradled in her arm. The other arm was stretched out to her side, a wire inserted under her plating. Shockwave gently petted her helm. "You're almost done, my precious." he murmured. "Just a few more nanokliks and we can go."

Ratchet growled at the data on the screen. It made no sense. There was nothing that could give the medic a clue as to what was ailing the minibot. No trace of a virus. No cosmic rust festering in her inner workings. No crystals forming in her energon lines. Nothing.

In frustated anger, Ratchet slammed his fist down on the keyboard, causing the tiny femme to jump with a fearful gasp. "I just don't get it!" he snarled. "I should have found something by now-even if it wasn't the direct cause of the problem!"

Shockwave rested a hand on the old model's shoulder as he skimmed over the information. "We'll find it, Ratchet." he said. "It's there somewhere, we just have to keep looking." The gray mech glanced over his shoulder to his precious minibot. She was staring at the plain gray berth on which she lay, tracing invisible shapes with her tiny fingers. "We have to." he murmured, more to himself than the medic.

The medbay doors slid open. The three bots turned to see who the newcomer was. Standing in the doorway, was Monarus. Sweetspark let out an excited gasp as she sat up. The little femme ripped the wire out of her arm, it came free with a trail of energon running down her plating, but she barely felt the pain as she leaped off the berth and ran to the other femme. "Monarus!" she exclaimed as the blue femme knelt down to meet her with open arms. "You're here!"

Monarus picked the minibot up in her arms with a giggle. "Of course, I couldn't just not visit my Sweetspark. Now, could I?" she stated. "How have you been? I heard you had a real nasty cough." She smiled as Shockwave seemed to suddenly appeared beside them and encircled her waist.

"I'll be okay." she said, glancing at the mech towering over her. "Even if no one believes me."

Shockwave shook his head and stroked the tiny femme's audio. "I know, but you're still coughing." he said. "But we'll figure out what's going on soon. Then you'll be running around without a care in the world." He chuckled as the minibot purred, not even paying attention. Instead he turned to the blue femme. "I'm glad to see you out and about. Did your Creator finally let you off your berth?"

She giggled. "Yep. I just got my wings re-installed." she replied, letting her wings slide out of her back and fluttering them. "Perceptor finished them yesterday. I just got out of his lab, so I came to see you."

Ratchet turned back to the screen with a grunt. "As touching as this little reunion is, take it somewhere else." he growled. He glanced at the minibot briefly when he heard her giggle. "And put a patch on that arm-she already doesn't have enough energon in her system, and losing more of it won't do her any good."

Blinking in puzzlement, Sweetspark looked at her arm. Her optics widened when she spotted the trail of pink. "I barely feel it." she said in hushed tone, turning it to get a better look. "That's incredible-how'd you do that?"

Monarus looked at Shockwave. "Do what?"

He turned the femme around and guided her out of the medbay. "When I first found Sweetspark, her pain receptors had been turned up a hundred times their normal settings. So even a tiny scratch felt worse than getting shot point blank with a plasma blaster." he said. Reaching into his subspace, Shockwave took out a magnetic patch and used it to seal up the wound on the tiny femme's arm. "Now that they're back on their original settings, she barely even registers pain because what she's previously endured was in such a greater magnitude."

The blue femme glanced down at the minibot she was holding. Pain a hundred times worse than normal. She couldn't even begin to imagine all the suffering the tiny femme had gone through.

As the three entered the living room, Shockwave spotted Bumblebee. He quickly excused himself to give the youngling a stern talking to. That left Monarus alone with Sweetspark, just what the femme had been waiting for. Reaching into her subspace, the blue femme took out a small box and held it up the the minibot. "Got you a present, sparkling." she said, glancing briefly over her shoulder to make certain the gray mech wasn't watching. "It's a whole box of energon goodies, just for you."

Sweetspark carefully took the box in her trembling hands. "You got me a present?" she asked in awe, then turned to the femme with the brightest of smiles. "Monarus, thank you so much! I love it!"

Monarus giggled as the tiny femme tucked the goodies away in her subspace. "I'm glad," she replied, then added softly, "Just don't tell anyone, okay? I know you're responsible enough to have them, but we don't want to worry Shockwave, now do we?"

The little bot shook her head as Shockwave rejoined them. His arm returned to it's former position around Monarus's waist. "Now that that's all taken care of, how about the three of us head out for a bite?" he inquired, "I know someplace very nice we could go where the energon is smooth as glass."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sweetspark sat alone in Shockwave's office chair a few days later. He'd left her to her own devices while he was locked in a meeting discussing the experimental ship that had been launched nearly two weeks ago by Shockwave himself. The minibot didn't object to some alone time. She rarely had any since the Head of Intelligence rescused her.

She was nearly laying on her side, her shoulder guard braced against the chair's arm, while her feet were propped up on the opposite arm. It looked like a rather awkward, and somewhat uncomfortable, position to be in. Frame half twisted, legs crossed at the ankles. But Sweetspark's extremely flexible minibot frame made it easy for her to be comfortable in almost any position. And sometimes, for her, the more awkward the better.

The stylus clapsed firmly between her little fingers glided across a datapad's glass screen, bringing strokes of red and white to life. Ratchet made for a somewhat difficult subject, but he had sparked an inspiration within the tiny femme. Once the image was firmly in her processor, nothing would remove it, save for drawing it.

Zooming out to see the work-in-progress in it's entirety, she cocked her head as she studied it and compared the image she created to the image of Ratchet himself in her processor. She decided the jagged edge of his war wound didn't match. As she began to erase it and start again, a knock on the door made her freeze.

Looking up, the minibot wondered who it could be. With Shockwave gone, he'd left strict instruction that Cliffjumper wasn't to allowed to let anyone inside with her. So then, how could they be knocking on the office door?

Deciding to risk it, Sweetspark timidly called out, "Wh-who is it?"

"It's Agent Blurr!" came the blue speedster's reply.

A vent of relief escaped the minibot. "Come in!" she yelled back. The door opened and the mech stepped inside. She couldn't see him over the top of the desk, but she could see his feet. "Shockwave isn't here, he's in a meeting. I'll tell him you stopped by, if you like."

He walked up to the desk, glancing around. "That's okay, I'll just catch him another time." he said. "Where are you, anyway?"

"In the chair." she giggled.

She saw the speedster's face as he leaned over the desk to look. A grin split across his faceplate when he saw her. "What are you doing?" he chortled. "Aren't you uncomfortable sitting, or I guess laying, like that?"

The femme shook her head. "No, not at all." she replied, "In fact, I like sitting like this."

Blurr shrugged. "To each their own, I suppose." he commented. "So what have you been up to since Shockwave left?"

"Reading, and drawing." she said, "Nothing much."

"What are you reading?"

"Cybertronian histroy, volumes one through three. Monarus gave me the download."

"You like history?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the desk.

Sweetspark nodded. "Oh yes, I love reading about the age before the war-before the factions were made. When thing were peaceful." she said, but a look of saddness stole over her faceplate. "But no matter where I've looked, there aren't any data logs or references or any kind of mentioning of other minibots. Even now of days there's very little mention of us. Do you think we're really that unimportant, Blurr?"

"I think we should go for a walk," he replied, and glanced at the wheels on her peds. "You ever tried racing on those?"

Sweetspark lifted a foot, gazing at the unused rubber of her wheels, the rims still gleaming as if they were fresh off the shelf. "I've never used my wheels before." she murmured, then set her foot down once more and returned her optics to the speedster. "Never really had any room to use them. I've never even touched the ground with them."

A smile spread across his faceplate. "How about we change that?" he asked. "I know of a free track we could go to. I'd be more than happy to teach you. What do you say?"

She glanced at the computer and then down at her datapad with a worried frown. "But...what about Shockwave?" she asked with a look of concern. "I always wait here for him. What will he think if he comes back and I'm not here?"

Blurr chuckled. "I'll radio him and let him know you're with me." he said gesturing for her to get up. "That sound good to you?" Sweetspark nodded with a blushing smile and jumped out of Shockwave's chair. Blurr reached down and let the little bot wrap her tiny fingers around one of his.

Together, they walked side by side down the halls. Unlike others, Blurr didn't insist on carrying her everywhere. Not that she didn't like being carried, but Blurr treated her like she was more than just a victimized minibot like most of the others. Or the way Shockwave and Monarus thought of her as their own Sparkling. Blurr made her forget that she was different and he made her Spark do a funny jump in it's chamber.

She planned to ask Shockwave or Monarus about it.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

They ended up at the track, Blurr had lead them there as a surprise as well as a lesson. Sweetspark blinked at the huge black ring and glanced up at Blurr. "Why are we here?" she asked. The blue mech just winked and pulled her onto the track.

He knelt down beside the tiny femme with a grin. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile, and looked around. "What are we riding?"

He laughed as he picked her up. Setting her up on his shoulders, Blurr held her ankles as her little fingers brushed his cheekplates as they made their way to his neck. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded silently. "Then hold on!" He was off like a shot, nothing more than a streak of blue and the roar of revved engines. Living up to his name, they moved at a blurring speed. Sweetspark shook with withheld laughter as a surge of giddiness swept through her system. She threw up her arms and let out a whoop of excitement. Her pent up laughter finally escaped as Blurr skid to a stop, spinning on his heels. The blue mech joined in and set the minibot down. "Have fun?" he chuckled.

She held her side as she nodded, still laughing. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were that fast!"

He grinned at her. "Ready to learn how to skate?"

Sweetspark tilted her head, "Skate?" she asked, "You mean like what you just did?"

"Yep, using your wheels without transforming." he replied. "Since you don't have a vehicle mode, you'll be able to get around faster if you know how to skate."

The femme smiled. "Okay, let's do it!"

They practiced all day, Sweetspark fell almost constantly, but Blurr never let her hit the ground. At the end of the day she managed to make a full lap around the track without falling. When Sweetspark sat down on a bench her frame was dripping coolant, but she was smiling brightly as Blurr sat beside her. She reached into her subspace and took out a red box, opening the lid she held it out to the blue mech. "Want some goodies?" she asked.

He smiled as he picked out a crystal. "Thanks." he said, and bit the crystal in half, blue gel dripped down onto his fingertips.

Sweetspark giggled. "You got the surprise one on your first try." she said, "I've been trying to find that one since Monarus gave these to me-oh! But you're not suppose to know that, she-"

The goody suddenly touched her lips, she parted her lips without hesitation and felt Blurr's fingertips slide into her mouth. Her lips closed around them, her glossa licked the gel off his fingers as he ever so slowly pulled them free. "Did you like it?" he asked. She nodded with flaming cheekplates, and ducked her head as he chuckled. Reaching out, Blurr pulled the little femme against him, his hand resting on her side.

Sweetspark looked up into his optics. They glowed as he smiled at her with a certain look on his faceplate. She'd seen that look before, it was the same look Shockwave had just before he leaned in to kiss Monarus. Hours seemed to pass by in a few short seconds, then his fingers held her chin and tilted her head up to meet his descending lips. She held still, unsure of what what to do, but her hand slowly reached up to brush her fingers against his cheek.

Blurr groan softly, and prodded her lips with his glossa, a genlte inquire for entrance. Sweetspark didn't know how to tell him no, nor did she want to. It felt too good to stop, and she opened her mouth. As soon as her lips parted he carefully pushed his glossa inside. The goody still tucked behind her dentas was quickly found, and it became part of the dance between their glossas. One moment it would be in Sweetspark's mouth, the next it would be in Blurr's, and then it would be between both their mouths-held in place by their glossas and locked lips.

Sweetspark began to come alive against Blurr's mouth as she clumsily tried to kiss him back. He chuckled softly at her antics and slowly repeated different motions with his lips and glossa so she could copy them. Just as their cooling fans started to whirl, a loud beep made them jump apart. Blurr quickly answered his as Sweetspark tried to compose herself. "Yeah, she's right here, with me down at the track...she needed a little air." he said into his . "Well, you were in a meeting and I thought she might like to do something until you got back besides reading...yeah, I'll have her back in a minute."

Ending the call, Blurr chuckled and smiled at the little femme. "We've been caught." he chortled. He helped her to her feet as she tucked the goodies away in her subspace. Their fingers still locked together. "You want to skate back to Shockwave's office?" Sweetspark rolled forward, tugging on Blurr's hand as he laughed.


End file.
